The Hostages
by Samara44
Summary: During a concert of the singer Adam Lambert, about 20 men are taking hostage everyone in the theater. Who are they? What do they want? Adam and his friends would have to find it out if they want to stay alive and save the fans.
1. Prologue

**Warnings:**

**dark fic, violence, angst, m/m sex, character dead, maybe non-con (but not as graphic as Hunted Down).**

**Prologue**

Adam was sitting in front of a mirror in his dressing room, putting some eyeliner on. It was a good thing that he was able to do his makeup himself because today, his makeup artist and friend, Sutan, was sick. So he had decided to stay at the hotel to get some rest. Tonight, he was performing in front of about 700 people. It was not a big crowd, but Adam liked it that way. He had finished his international tour about a month ago, and this concert was going to be different. It was not going to be structured like the ones during the tour; it was going to be more a kind of jam session with his band. No dancers, no special effects, no structure; just a bunch of friends having fun doing music on stage. He knew that the members of his band, Monte at the guitar, Tommy the bass player, Isaac the drummer boy and Cam at the keyboard, loved that kind of show. So, a few weeks ago, when he had the demand to perform tonight, he was glad to accept.

Adam was finishing with his eyeliner when he noticed a blond figure walking toward him and smiling at his reflection in the mirror. That was another good part of this concert; his boyfriend, Sauli, was with him. They hadn't seen each other a lot in the past few months because the singer was travelling in different countries. Even if the blonde went to visit him a few times, they didn't have a lot of time together; Adam was so busy with the several concerts, interviews and photo shoots. But Sauli was really understanding; he never seemed to be bothered about Adam's busy life. He knew from the beginning of their relationship that the singer's public and busy life was part of the deal.

"Gosh, you look amazing!" the blond man observed, wrapping his arms around the taller man's chest from behind and kissing him on the cheek.

"If I look amazing, can you imagine how good you're looking?" Adam said, grabbing Sauli gently by an arm and pulling him in front of him.

"Yea…I know, I'm really gorgeous!" the blonde assured, sitting on his boyfriend's lap, his legs on each side of Adam's thighs. "And there is something else that I know…I love you so fucking much!" he added, kissing the singer passionately.

Adam, really pleased by his boyfriend's gesture, answered quickly by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him as close as possible. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside the blonde's mouth. He lowered his hands and firmly grabbed Sauli's ass, making the smaller man moan. The feeling of his boyfriend's warm body rubbing against his and the deep kissing aroused him almost instantaneously. It was always like that with his Finnish boy; the second Sauli was touching him or kissing him with a little too much enthusiasm, he was getting horny.

"Mmmm…I just want to fuck you right now, on that chair…" Adam murmured to the blonde's ear when they stopped their kissing to breathe. "You're driving me crazy…I can't control myself when I'm with you…" he added between two licks at Sauli's earlobe.

"Hum…I can feel it..." the smaller man said, rubbing their cocks together and moaning. "If we don't do something about it, the Glambulge is going to break out of your pants!"

They both giggled and returned to their kissing. Adam slid one of his hands in his boyfriend's pants, cupping one of his ass cheeks and rubbing his thumb around his entrance.

"Fuck…I want you so badly…" the singer whispered, between kisses.

"Mmmm…I want you too…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" an angry voice yelled suddenly.

The two lovers abruptly stopped their mouth eating and turned toward the door to notice Neil, Adam's younger brother, standing in the doorframe, looking at them angrily, his hands on his hips. When Neil was not too busy, the singer hired him to help him during his tour and his other concerts. The younger man was happy to make some money and to travel with his older brother. But right now, he didn't seem to be happy at all.

"Damn it, ADAM! The show begins in less than 45 minutes," Neil began, sounding really pissed off. "Obviously, you're not ready yet, and I guess you didn't do your warm up either…Sauli, you can't stay around him right now or he won't be ready in time…"

"Just 5 more minutes…" Adam suggested, almost pleading.

"NO! Sauli, get out, NOW!" Neil said, pointing the door to the Finnish man.

Sauli stood up and gave a quick kiss to the singer. He walked out of the dressing room, keeping his head down like a kid who had been caught doing something wrong and grabbing at his still hard cock through his pants. He was sure he was going to be horny until the end of the show. Watching Adam strutting on stage, touching himself and sucking at his microphone wouldn't probably help his already fully engorged dick.

"Adam…you're unbelievable!" Neil said more calmly. "Why do I have to be the older brother to my older brother?"

"Because you always need to be so bossy!" Adam guessed, grinning.

"Smart ass…You should finish preparing yourself if you don't want to be TOO late and disappoint your fans," the younger man suggested, getting out of the room.

Getting back at his makeup, the singer was laughing; he thought the situation was really funny. And the fact that Neil was still uncomfortable when seeing him make out with a man and that it was pissing him off was the best part. But his brother was right; he really had to hurry up if he didn't want to be too late.

* * *

><p>About 50 minutes later, Adam was ready. Yes, he was late, but only fashionably late. He was standing on the side of the stage taking care of the last details to be sure everything was perfect. He was wearing grey smoke and really tight jeans with a black shirt buttoned up by small silver skulls. It was a gift from one of his fans and when received it a few weeks ago he had fallen in love with it. He was also wearing black leather boots with only short heels –he had forgot his wedged ones back home, and he was just beginning to forgive himself about it- fingerless black leather gloves and a silver skull necklace. He did a smoked eye makeup and had given a messy look to his hair.<p>

"Are you ready?" Monte asked after he had done with the sound guy.

"Yep! Did you hear the crowd?" Adam said, very excited while putting on one of his earphones. "I think it's going to be an amazing gig tonight!"

"Yea…I think so…I can feel it!"

They both nodded and Monte, with Tommy, Isaac and Cam walked on stage. The second they were visible by the crowd, the fans got crazy; they were screaming their lungs out. And Adam wasn't there yet. The band started to play to adjust their instruments one last time. After a few minutes, they began to play the notes of the first song. When Adam appeared on stage, the band couldn't believe that the fans could scream louder.

The singer and the guitarist were right; the atmosphere was amazing. The people in the audience were singing and dancing with the music; it was like a big party. Adam and his band were in heaven. They always liked performing on stage like this, but tonight was one of the best concerts they had ever done.

Around the middle of the performance, Adam was beginning the chorus of one of his song when a movement at the left side of the stage caught his attention. Two men he had never seen before where standing there, alone. Hiding from the public eyes, they were looking at him. The singer tried to stay focused on the song and looked at the other side of stage to see if someone else knew the strangers were there. But, because it was darker on this side, it took him a few seconds to be able to distinguish the forms of the people standing there. When his vision got better, he suddenly stopped singing, dropping his microphone on the floor.

Cam, Isaac, Monte and Tommy were wondering what was going on, so they stopped playing. The crowd were also very worried about the situation and wanted to know what was happening. They all could see the terror in their idol's eyes. But from where they were standing, they couldn't figure out what he was looking at.

Adam was still looking back stage and wasn't moving. Monte walked closer to him and grabbing gently his chin, he turned the singer's head toward him to have his attention.

"Adam…what's going on?" he asked, worried.

But before the singer had the time to say a word, Monte had taken a look back stage, too; now he understood why Adam seemed to be so perturbed. A man in a military uniform was standing behind Neil and had a gun pointing toward his left temple. The younger man was looking at his older brother with terrified eyes. The soldier said something to Neil and they both walked on stage, closer to Adam and Monte. The singer gave a quick glance behind him and noticed that the two other strangers were also coming closer.

When the man with the gun appeared on stage, the people in the audience started to panic. Everyone was screaming and began to try to get out of the theater. But they all stopped when they heard gun shots. Another man had arrived on stage and had shot in the air. Grabbing the microphone, he walked in the middle of the stage where Adam, Monte, Neil and the other guys were standing.

"If someone tries to get out of this theater, everyone's gonna die," he warned with an accent.

Adam and his friends looked at each other, afraid. It was really not looking good.

* * *

><p>*****Please leave a comment…It helps my muse!*****<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Warnings:**

**dark fic, violence, angst, m/m sex, character dead, maybe non-con (but not as graphic as Hunted Down).**

**Chapter 1**

"There are bombs hidden in different places in the building, and the doors are trapped with bombs, too," the man with the microphone added when he noticed that he had the attention of everybody. "If someone tried to open the doors, the theater would explode. If someone tried to touch the bombs, the theater would explode. If someone is pissing me off by trying something stupid, the theater will explode. Did I make myself clear?"

Of course, no one answered to him. He was kind of scary with his gun in his hand, and the fact that he had just threatened everyone to kill them wasn't helping either. He was tall and was probably about 45 years old, with really short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing small glasses, a dark grey suite and a white shirt that made him look even more important. Even if he was holding a gun in front of hundreds of people, he didn't seem to be nervous at all.

"If you take a look around you, you would notice about 20 men in military uniforms; they are working with me," the man informed, pointing at different directions with his gun where the men in question were standing. "If something happens or if you have any smart questions, you can ask to one of them. But if you make us lose our time, there will be consequences. Just to be sure you all understand here; we don't really care about how many people we would have to hurt or to kill to obtain what we want," he explained, sending shivers to everyone in the theater who wasn't in his 'team'.

"And what do you want?" a man standing near the stage dared to ask. You could see in his eyes that the second he finished his sentence, he wished he hadn't opened his mouth.

"It's none of your fucking business!" the man in grey suite answered, looking angrily at the other man who was now shaking like a leaf. "You see, that kind of questions is not 'smart'. But you're lucky; because it's the first time, I won't hurt you," he added, looking back at the rest of the crowd, smiling. "You should get yourself comfortable now, because we will stay here for a few days. We are going to requisition all your cell phones, and you better cooperate. From now on, try to stay calm and quiet; I can be very impatient when something or someone is bothering me."

After he had finished his 'speech', he gave the microphone to the man who had Neil at gun point a few minutes later. Placing his gun under his jacket, he walked closer to Adam and his friends.

"So, you are the famous Adam Lambert," the man said, looking straight at the singer. "I'm Daniel and this is my young brother Jacob. He's a real fan of you," he added, glancing at the man with the microphone.

Adam didn't like the way the man named Jacob was grinning and looking at him. He was about the same size as his older brother but more muscular. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, too; he looked like Daniel, but younger.

"I want all of them in a dressing room; it's going to be easier to keep an eye on them that way," the older man said to his brother.

Jacob nodded, and with the two other soldiers that were on stage, he lead the singer, his band and Neil back stage. When they arrived in the corridor leading to the different dressing rooms, they found two men lying on the floor wearing the security staff t-shirt. They both had a bleeding hole in the middle of their forehead. Adam turned around to say something about it to one of the soldiers, but he decided to keep it for himself, remembering the rule about 'smart' questions only. He was wondering how many people had already been killed by these men. Thinking about dead people, he was starting to be very worried about Sauli who he hadn't seen since the beginning of the concert. He hoped his boyfriend was safe and intended to ask about him if he didn't hear from him in the next hour.

"Inside," Jacob ordered when they arrived in front of the band's dressing room.

They all obeyed and entered the room. When Adam walked in front of Jacob to follow his friends inside, the soldier blocked the way with his arm, stopping the singer in front of him.

"I'm really glad to finally meet you," the man in military suite assured, smiling. He had an accent like his brother but Adam wasn't able to figure out where it was coming from.

Usually, that kind of comment was always pleasant to hear from a fan, but with the predatory or threatening look –the singer wasn't sure- that Jacob was giving him, Adam was really uncomfortable. After about a minute, he lowered his arm and let the singer join the others.

"You better behave, because I'm assuring you that we won't accept any bad behaviour," Jacob menaced from the doorway. "And Adam…I'm looking forward to see you later," he added, grinning, before closing the door behind him.

Even if his voice was muffled by the door, they could hear him giving orders to the other soldiers to guard the door.

"Fuck! What are we going to do now?" Tommy wondered, letting himself fall on the couch. "We don't even know who these men are and what they want."

"Neil, are you okay?" Adam asked, patting his brother shoulder. "Did they hurt you or something?"

"No, they didn't hurt me and I'm fine."

"Did you see what they did to those two security guards?" Cam said, sitting next to Tommy.

"Yea, it was hard to miss…they had probably already killed all the security staff," Monte guessed, leaning against the wall near the door. He wanted to be able to hear what was happening in the corridor.

"Do you think they are going to kill us all?" Isaac asked, sitting on the couch with the keyboardist and the bass player.

"I don't think so," Adam said, pacing the room. "If we are still alive, it's probably because they need us that way."

"I just realized that they didn't take our cell phones," Monte noted, walking toward the table where he had left his bag before the show. "So maybe we can call the police and tell them what's going on…" he added, pulling his phone from his bag. "Adam, keep an eye on the door, please…" he said, dialing 9-1-1."

The singer nodded and got closer to the door to be able to know if someone was coming.

"Hi, my name is Monte Pittman," the guitarist said after someone had answered him. "About 20 men are taking me and more than 700 people hostages at the Springfield theater. They said there bombs hidden in the building, and they trapped the doors, too. They have guns and they already killed a few people," he explained quickly, hoping no one would interrupt him.

"Someone is coming!" Adam announced, moving away from the door.

When the door opened, Monte just had the time to hang up and to hide his phone in his pocket. Daniel entered the room and looked pissed.

"Lambert, someone kept bothering one of my men, saying he was your boyfriend," he said, sighing. "I hope he's right and that he's not a crazy fan, because I swear, I'll kill him," he warned, signing to one of his men to bring the supposed boyfriend.

After a few seconds a soldier walked inside the room with a terrified Sauli at his side. When the Finnish boy saw Adam, he almost ran into his arms. The singer pulled him as close as possible, kissing him on the forehead.

"Are you okay, baby?" he whispered to Sauli's ear.

The blonde looked up at him and nodded.

"So, I suppose he was telling the truth…" Daniel noted, looking at the couple. "My men forgot to take your cell phones, so I'm asking you to give it to us, now," he demanded, glancing at everybody in the room to make sure they all understood the instruction.

Cam, Isaac, Neil and Tommy gave their phones to Daniel. When Monte took his from his pocket, the taller man looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"Lambert, where's yours?" Daniel asked, beginning to look furious again.

"It's in the other dressing room, Sauli's too," he informed, hoping he would believe him.

"Okay…thank you for your cooperation," he said before getting out of the room and closing the door.

As soon as Daniel had left, everyone started to breathe again. They were so terrified by these men and the risk to something wrong, that without knowing it, when Jacob or his big brother was in the room it was like they stopped breathing.

"Oh baby, I was so worried about you," Adam confessed, holding Sauli in his arms. "Monte, did you have the time to give enough details to the 911 operator?"

"Yea, I think so…I'm sure we'll know soon enough."

The guitarist was right; about 15 minutes later, they could hear that something was going on in the corridor. They were able to distinguish people running and speaking in a language that no one was able to understand.

"The cops are probably outside and surrounded the building," Cam guessed, standing up and walking closer to the door. "They are going to be here in a few minutes, aren't they?" she added, hoping she was right.

"I'm sure they are doing everything they can to help us," Monte said, even if he wasn't really believing it.

After a few minutes, they heard footsteps coming closer to the door. When the door opened, they were all hoping they would see cops entering the room. But they were wrong. It was Daniel who entered the room framed by two armed men.

"It seems like someone had call the police," he said, not looking surprised at all. He was still calm like he didn't really care about the cops' presence. "Lambert, you are coming with me," he ordered, pointing at the singer.

"He didn't call anyone..." Tommy tried to explain, but he quickly shot up when he saw Daniel pulling his gun from under his jacket and pointing it at Adam.

"He's coming with me, dead or alive…It's your choice," he said, waiting for an answer or a reaction.

"It's fine, I'm coming," Adam assured, kissing Sauli and walking toward Daniel before anyone else could move or say something wrong.

Daniel grabbed the singer firmly by the arm and led him outside the dressing room, leaving his friends, brother and lover worried about what these men were going to do to him.

* * *

><p>*****Please leave a comment…It helps my muse!*****<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Warnings:**

**dark fic, violence, angst, m/m sex, character dead, non-con (but not as graphic as Hunted Down).**

**Chapter 2**

"What do you want from me?" Adam dared to ask, beginning to be pissed by Daniel's behaviour. He knew the man was probably dangerous, but he wanted to know what was going on and why he needed him.

"Hahaha…It's funny… I think it's the title of one of your songs," Daniel noted, leading them to the other side of the theater.

Adam frowned; he didn't think it was funny at all.

"You didn't answer my question," the singer said when he realized that his captor wasn't going to answer.

"You're too curious for your own good…What did I say about the smart question?"

"I don't really care about what you said," Adam said, beginning to be very angry. "It was my concert and the people you are taking hostage are here because of me, so I think I have the right to know what is going on exactly…" he added, stopping even if Daniel kept walking.

"I can say that you have balls!" the older man affirmed, laughing lightly. "Don't worry, you'll learn more about the reason of our presence very soon!" he added, pulling the singer by the arm so they could keep walking.

When they passed in front of the doors giving access to the assistance area, Adam had a few seconds to take a look inside and saw people, his fans, totally despondent. He noticed a few teenagers in tears, worried parents, and a few people who looked very pissed. He understood them very well; it was exactly how he was feeling.

He was still lost in his thoughts when Daniel led him into a room which looked like the administration office of the theater. Apparently, the military guys had transformed the room into their control center. There were several computers, different kinds of weapons and maps of places that Adam wasn't able to figure out. Jacob was in the room with another man in uniform. The younger brother was holding a phone and looked like he was waiting for something or someone.

"Now Lambert, you are going to do exactly what we are going to tell you," Daniel began, reaching for the phone. "The cops are going to call, and I want you to tell them what is written on that paper," he added, tending to the singer a piece of paper.

"Why should I do it?" Adam asked, showing that he didn't want to cooperate so easily.

Daniel signed to one of the armed men standing in the doorframe, who nodded and left. He came back a few minutes later holding firmly by the arm a panicked teenage girl.

"Why should you do it?" Daniel repeated, getting closer to the girl. "Well, if you don't cooperate, I will tell my friend Caleb to use is knife to cut her throat or take out one of her beautiful brown eyes," he explained, grinning. "So, what do you say?"

Adam looked in terror at the man wrapping quickly one arm around the girl's shoulders and applying a knife on her throat. She was crying and was looking at the singer with pleading eyes.

"Stop it!" he almost screamed when he saw a little drop of blood appear on the girl's pale skin. "Let her go…I'll tell them what you want," he added, sighing. He didn't want to help these men, but he didn't want this girl or anyone else being hurt.

"Good, get her out of here," Daniel commanded, grabbing the singer by the arm and leading him near the desk where he left the paper. "Sit down…and you better tell them exactly what you read."

As soon as Daniel finished his sentence, the phone started to ring. Adam gave a wondering look to the older man, not knowing if he should pick up or not.

"You can pick it up," the man in charge said, grabbing another phone from the desk.

When the singer pushed the button to answer the phone, Daniel did the same with his own but very silently.

"Hello…Hummm…I'm Adam Lambert and I'm taken hostage in the theater with about 700 other people," the singer began, keeping his eyes on the text he had to read. He was also trying to keep the control of his shaking voice. "I'm going to communicate you the demands of our captors, and I don't want to be interrupted or I will have to hang up and they are going to hurt me," he added, looking in shock at Daniel after this last sentence.

He didn't have the time to read the text before picking up the phone and he was wondering how many other times they would threaten to hurt him if the police wouldn't want to cooperate.

"The man in charge is Daniel Kagan, and he is here with his brother Jacob and 20 other men. There are several bombs in the building and they put other ones on each door giving an outside access. If someone tries to enter, it would activate the bombs as well as if someone tries to go outside or simply touch the bombs. Daniel's and Jacob's father, Gabriel Kagan, had been arrested a few months ago by the FBI because he was accused of terrorism. They want him to be released, and they want a plane and $10 000 000 or they are going to kill everyone in the theater. They are giving you three hours to make some calls and to call them back to let them know if you accept their demands. If you don't call back in three hours or if you don't want to help them with their demands, they are going to kill one person each hour," Adam said again. Since it was the last words on the paper, he hung up.

"You did a good job," Daniel said after hanging up as well. "I hope they got the message!"

"Look, I'm not use to all of this, but maybe you should release a few people, so they know that you are ready to cooperate too," Adam began, not sure how it would turn out. "You can keep me and my band, but please, let my fans go!"

"You're right, you're not use to it and you don't know anything about negotiation, so shut the fuck up!" Daniel demanded, pulling Adam by the arm to make him stand up.

"Please, some of them are just teenagers!" the singer almost pleaded.

"I said 'shut up'!" the man in charge ordered angrily, pulling the gun out of his jacket and hitting Adam's head with it.

The singer wasn't ready for this, so he lost his balance and fell on the floor, holding the left side of his face.

"Jacob, can you take him back with the others, please?" Daniel asked to his younger brother.

"Come on," Jacob said, grabbing Adam by one arm and pulling to help him stand up.

The singer let the other man lead the way, because he wasn't really looking where he was going. The whole left side of his face felt numb, and he could feel his fingers getting wet. He took a look at his hand and noticed that he was bleeding.

"Do you want to clean it?" Jacob asked, sounding concerned.

Adam nodded, so the older man took him to the closest bathroom. When the singer looked at himself in the mirror, he could see that the left side of his face was cover with blood. He grabbed some tissues and with some water he was able to clean it. He noticed that he had a small cut just over his left eyebrow, and it was still bleeding a little.

"It's ok, I'm done," the younger man said, heading toward the door.

But suddenly, Jacob closed the door and pushed Adam hard against the wall behind him. The push was rough enough that he wasn't able to breathe for a few seconds. Taking advantage of these few seconds, Jacob got closer and grabbed the singer's throat with one hand, pinning him even more against the wall. With the other hand, he pulled out a knife from his pocket and began to slide the sharp tip of it along Adam's chest.

"What is your problem? What do you want?" the singer asked after he got his breath back.

"I want to have a little fun!" Jacob explained, licking his lips hungrily.

Really not in the mood to have a little fun, Adam pushed the older man away from him. Even if he thought he had put a lot of strength into that push, he realized that Jacob was stronger than him.

"Do you really want to fight me?" the man said, raising his knife to Adam's throat and pressing on the skin. "I'm going to have you, whether you want it or not…"

"Fuck you!" the singer protested, kicking at Jacob's crotch with his knee.

This time, the older man released Adam and bent over in the pain. The singer ran to the door, but he wasn't fast enough. The moment he touched the handle, Jacob was back on him, grabbing his hair and pining him against the wall again, but this time from behind.

"I love the little challenge you're giving me," the older man said, rubbing his cock on Adam's ass.

The singer was really glad that they had some clothes on, and he was hoping it would stay that way. He was completely disgusted when he felt Jacob's tongue licking at his neck and ear. He tried to move away, but the other man let go of his hair and got him in an arm lock instead.

"You see, baby, you're not going anywhere," Jacob assured between two licks. "Fuck, I've been wanting to meet you for this for weeks now…It's the reason why Daniel and I decided to do our little thing during one of your concerts," he added, getting as close as possible and rubbing his crotch even more.

"Let go of me!" Adam protested, struggling as much as he could.

"Shhh…If you play nice, I'm not going to hurt you. But if you fight me, I don't mind letting you bleed to death, as long as I can have you."

The singer suddenly felt under his shirt a cold object against his lower belly. Realizing it was probably the knife, he tensed at the feeling, inflicting more pain in his locked arm. He became very terrified, wondering if he was going to be able to get out of there before anything happened to him.

"You look even better in person…I'm sure you are going to feel so good," Jacob murmured to Adam's ear. "I'm going to put the knife away, but I swear, if you try anything stupid, I will cut your throat," he warned, putting the knife back in his pocket.

"Don't fucking touch me!" the singer said, when he felt the older man's hand under his shirt.

But Jacob didn't care. He was caressing his chest, pinching his nipples lightly and stroking his stomach. Adam was still struggling, but each time he moved too much, it was inflicting pain to his arm and shoulder. He began to tense when he felt the older man unfasten his belt.

"Please, don't" the singer begged, when Jacob began to slide his hand in his pants, grabbing his cock gently.

"Hummm…yea…I'm going to have so much fun with you…" Jacob whispered, moaning.

At this moment, Adam just wanted to cry. He was so scared because he wasn't able to see how he was going to get out of this situation without being abused or even raped by Jacob.

* * *

><p>*****Please leave a comment…It helps my muse!*****<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Warnings:**

**dark fic, violence, angst, m/m sex, character dead, non-con (but not as graphic as Hunted Down).**

**Chapter 3**

"Please, don't do this," Adam demanded again. Jacob's hand was still inside his pants, but he was now cupping one of his ass' cheeks.

"Shhh…it's ok…I won't hurt you…I'm going to feel so good," the older man assured when he realized that the singer was beginning to panic.

When Jacob started to take down Adam's pants, they heard a cell phone ringing.

"Damn it!" the soldier said, letting go of the younger man's clothes and pulling his phone from his back pocket. "What is it?" he asked, obviously pissed. "Yea…I had something to do…Ok…Give me 5 minutes."

Cursing, Jacob put his phone back in his pocket and moved closer to Adam.

"It seems like we'll have to finish this another time," he informed, nibbling at the singer's earlobe. "I need to take care of something…"

He lowered his mouth on Adam's neck and began to bite and suck at the tender skin. About two minutes later, he let go of the younger man who was shaking lightly. The singer knew that Jacob had probably left a mark on his neck and wondered how he was going to keep what happened to himself. He didn't want his friends to worry about him and Sauli even less. Jacob let Adam fix his pants and, grabbing him by an arm, opened the door of the bathroom.

It took less than a minute before they arrived in front of the dressing room where the others were held. The door was framed by two armed men who let them walk inside.

"Don't worry; I won't forget where we left…" Jacob whispered at Adam's ear before letting him go.

As soon as the man in uniform had left the room and closed the door, Sauli ran into his boyfriend's arms. Adam was hoping he wouldn't notice that he was shaking.

"Are you okay?" the Finnish boy asked, worried. "I was so scared not knowing where you were and what they were doing to you."

"What happened to you?" Tommy asked, looking at his best friend's face. "You have blood on your face…Did they hurt you?"

"Oh, that…it's nothing…they didn't hurt me," Adam lied, lowering his head. The bassist knew him so well that he didn't want him to notice that he was lying.

"What's that on your neck? Is it a bite? A hickey?" Sauli asked, looking up at his lover.

"Did you learn more about them?" Monte asked when he noticed that his friend was not really comfortable with the actual subject. But he was going to ask more about what happened to him later, when they would have some time alone.

"Yea…Their father is a terrorist who had been arrested; they wanted him to be released," Adam answered, really grateful that the guitarist had changed the conversation.

"Perfect! We are the hostages of terrorists!" Cam said, giving a wet towel to the singer. "Here, if you want to clean your face."

"I think I heard that your government doesn't make deals with terrorists," Sauli informed, helping cleaning his boyfriend's face.

"Yea, I heard about it too," Neil affirmed, crossing his arms on his chest. "I don't think they are going to give them what they want. I'm wondering are they are going to get us out of here alive," he added, sighing.

They kept talking about their situation for about an hour, Adam telling them what he learned when he was alone with them. It was in the middle of the night, and they began to get very tired. Since they couldn't do anything to get out for now, they decided to get some sleep. Cam and Tommy slept on the couch. Isaac, Monte, Neil, Adam and Sauli slept on the floor. They used clothes, towels and everything they could find to be as comfortable as possible. They guessed it wouldn't be easy to sleep, but they were all agreed that they needed to get some rest if they wanted to get through this.

* * *

><p>"Adam, tell me…what happened? What did they do to you?" Sauli whispered to his boyfriend.<p>

They were both lying on a pile of clothes, cuddled up against each other as close as possible. It was around 7:00 in the morning, and the others seemed to be still asleep.

"Nothing…don't worry about that," the singer murmured, kissing the blonde's forehead.

"I know you…and I know there is something that you're not telling me…" the Finn said, moving a little so he could look up at Adam's face. "Tell me the truth, please…"

"I didn't want to cooperate, so Daniel hit me," the dark haired man confessed, knowing that he had to tell him something.

"It explains the blood and the wound on your face…but what about the mark on your neck?" Sauli asked, not sure if his lover was telling the truth.

"He hit me a few times, and I know I received a least one punch in this area. It's probably just a bruise…Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Adam assured, pulling the smaller man closer.

The singer wanted to change the Finnish boy's thoughts and his own too, so he began to stroke his back, lowering his hand on his ass. He kissed him on the neck and behind the ear, on the right spot where he knew it was driving Sauli crazy. When he noticed that the blonde began to moan, Adam stood up and signed to his boyfriend to follow him in the bathroom.

"I want you…" the singer murmured before closing the room and ravaging Sauli's mouth.

"Here?" the blonde asked when he had a second to breathe.

"Mmm…yea…"

"But the others are just there…"

"I don't care…you are the vocal one, just try to keep quiet…" Adam said, grinning.

Sauli giggled and kissed the singer who understood that he had the Finn's approval. Yes, Adam wanted his lover very badly and at the same time, he wanted to feel Sauli's hands and mouth on him to erase the feeling of Jacob's touches.

The singer unfastened the blonde's belt and pulled his pants and boxers down, releasing his already engorged cock. He slid his tongue in Sauli's mouth, pushing him at the same time against the sink. The singer took the Finn's cock in his hand and when he started stroking it, the blonde began to moan in his mouth. After a few minutes, Adam knelt in front of the blonde and licked the precum leaking from the head. When it was all clean, he took his boyfriend's cock in his mouth, making Sauli moaned louder. The singer gave him a warning look, to make him remember to be careful. When the blond man was close to come, he pushed at Adam's shoulders.

"What?" the taller man asked after he had released his lover's hard member.

"I don't want to come yet…I want to do it while you're fucking me…"

"But you know I can make you come twice easily…" the singer said, standing up.

"Yea…but it's not very the best place here…and they are going to be awake very soon if I didn't wake them up already," Sauli explained, blushing.

"Okay…but do you have condoms and lube? I have some in the other dressing room but…"

"It's fine; I have a condom, but no lube. It doesn't matter, I'll use my saliva," the Finn said, unfastened Adam's belt and lowering his pants. He reached in the back pocket of his own jeans and found the condom.

Sauli took the huge and hard cock in his hands and stroked it slowly. He knew that the singer's cock was really big, but each time he was almost as impressed as the first time he saw it, the night they met each other in Finland. When Adam's dick began to be covered with precum, the blonde rolled the condom on the engorged member. Sauli knelt in front of the singer and he took the head in his mouth and started to suck it. Adam was in heaven; it was feeling so good that he had to breathe through his nose to be sure to keep himself from moaning too loud.

When Sauli was sure that his lover's cock was covered with enough saliva, he released it, and stood up and bent over the sink. Seeing his Finnish boy offering himself like this made Adam's dick twitched; he needed to take him now or his cock was going to explode. He put some saliva on two fingers and began to rub them around Sauli's hole. He added some saliva a few times, before entering the tight ring of muscles slowly with one finger and adding another one a minute after. The blonde was painting in anticipation of something bigger.

Adam wasn't able to wait anymore, even if he knew that maybe Sauli needed more preparation. He pulled his fingers out, adding some saliva to his cock once more, he lined it up with his lover's hole. He began to push in gently at first, but when the head of his member was inside, it felt so good, that he wasn't able to control himself.

"I'm sorry baby, but I want you so badly…"

"Please Adam…just fuck me," Sauli begged a bit too loud. He pushed back on the singer's cock even if he knew that being stretched like that was a bit painful. He didn't care; he just wanted to feel Adam inside of him.

"Oh fuck…you're always so fucking tight…" the taller man noted, knowing he wouldn't last very long.

Adam began to thrust with more force, keeping the rhythm for a few minutes. When he felt that he was close, he took Sauli's cock in his hand and stroked it.

"Oh fuck...Adammmm…" the blonde moaned, coming first and releasing his cum on the floor and on the singer's hand.

Feeling the blonde's hole tightened around his cock made him lose it; he came a few seconds later, biting at his lover's neck to prevent him from screaming Sauli's name. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, taking the time to get back in the real word. During their love making they forgot why they were here and what was really happening. But they knew it couldn't last; they had to face reality.

They cleaned each other and fixed their pants before getting out of the bathroom. Everyone was awake and was chatting around the couch. When Adam and Sauli appeared in the room, their friends stopped chatting and looked at them.

"Thank you! You know, been woken up by Sauli's moans is fantastic!" Monte said, ironically.

"Adam, really, you had to do this, here!" Neil complained.

"Oh guys, shut up! I think this is the best moment to show some love, don't you think?" Cam suggested, smiling.

At this moment they heard gun shots coming from another part of the theater. Adam suddenly remembered that the terrorists had left only three hours for the authorities to decide if they wanted to deal with them or not. Looking at his watch, he noticed that about four hours had passed since that deadline. So, the gun shots were really not a good indication.

A minute later, they heard footsteps coming their way. Jacob entered the room holding a gun in his hand. When Adam saw him, he tensed. He didn't want to be around the man who tried to rape him a few hours ago and he was sure Jacob was going to try again if he had a chance to be alone with the singer.

"Come on, you are all coming with us," he ordered, pointing the gun at them.

Adam didn't want to obey, but knew there was nothing he could do. So, his friends and him followed Jacob outside the room and let him lead the way to the stage area. Three other armed men were following them.

When they arrived on stage, they noticed that the terrorists had separated the people in two groups with Daniel standing in the middle. The majority was sitting on the floor on the right side of the stage. The other side, 8 people were standing with their hands on their head. There were two men, four women and two teenage girls. Next to them, on the floor, one woman and one man were lying, surround by a pool of blood. They were obviously dead.

Adam was totally in shock. These people came here the night before to see his concert, and they died from a bullet in the head a few hours later. He was horrified.

"Why did you do that?" Adam asked angrily. "They didn't do anything wrong…"

"The cops told us they weren't able to give us what we want," Daniel explained, a gun in his hand, too. "They said they need more time. But they knew what we were going to do if they didn't respect the deadline. And I even gave them one more hour, but they didn't care. So I'm showing them that we don't care either."

"You're sick!" Adam spat, just wanting to jump at the older man. "You should be in jail just like your father!" he added.

That was too much for Daniel who turned red with anger. He walked closer to the stage and pointed his gun to Adam.

"I have one more person to kill and I've had enough of you!" he said before firing his gun.

* * *

><p>*****Please leave a comment…It helps my muse!*****<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Warnings:**

**dark fic, violence, angst, m/m sex, character dead, non-con (but not as graphic as Hunted Down).**

**Chapter 4**

Adam waited for the pain and the burn from the bullet's impact, but they never came. Instead, he heard screams coming from people in front of him and from his friends next to him. It took him a few seconds to realize that one of them wasn't standing anymore. Isaac was on the floor, a hole in his forehead. The singer dropped to the floor and gently took the drummer's head in his hands.

"Fuck…no…no," he yelled, tears running down his cheeks. "Isaac…fuck…no…I'm so sorry…" he whispered, kissing the drummer's cheeks. He felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed that Sauli was standing behind him, giving him some support.

Tommy was also kneeling beside Isaac, holding his hands. He couldn't believe that his friend was really dead. Monte was holding Cam in his arms and tried to comfort her. Neil was totally in shock and was looking at the scene with terror.

After a few minutes, Adam stood up and decided to confront Daniel.

"Why him?" Adam asked angrily between sobs that he was still trying to control.

"You didn't really think that I was going to kill you, did you?" the terrorist questioned almost playfully. "You know that I can't kill you…well...for now. I still need you, and I think my brother agrees with me," he added, grinning.

"You are just a fucking bastard…I swear you are going to pay for this," Adam assured, getting down off the stage and walking quickly toward Daniel. He could hear his friends asking him to stop, to let go, but he couldn't; he was too furious.

It didn't take long before two men grabbed the singer and held him back. He was struggling against them, but he wasn't strong enough.

"You don't really think that you can fight me…" Daniel said, taking Adam by the throat and tightening his grip. "You better calm down before you hurt yourself or someone else suffers because of your stupidity…Take him to his dressing room and lock him there, alone…I'll see him later…or maybe I'll let my brother take care of him," he added, letting go of the younger man and signing to his men that they can go now.

"I'm going to kill you…I'll make you pay for this…" the singer warned, trying to resist again, but only wasting his energy.

He gave some trouble to his captors, who dragged him almost all the way. But they got really pissed, so when they arrived in front of his dressing room, they pushed him hard inside, making him fall on the floor, on his stomach.

"You better calm down…or we'll have to do something to make sure you'll behave…" one of the men said, before closing the door.

Adam sat on the floor, holding his knees against his chest. He was totally despondent. He couldn't believe one of his friends was dead. The guilt of what happened to Isaac was rising inside of him; he shouldn't have snapped at Daniel. He felt the tears coming back in his eyes, but he didn't stop them; he let them run down his cheeks. He became very worried about Neil, Monte, Cam, Tommy and Sauli. What if Daniel decided to kill one of them next time? And what about the fans? He couldn't let these men killed other people. But he didn't know what he could do to help them. He was trapped in that room, and he was alone now. Thinking about it, he remembered that Jacob would probably be really happy, knowing his prey couldn't go anywhere.

After a few minutes, he stopped crying. He had to fight, to think about something that could help. He stood up and started pacing the room. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, he noticed that his face, his hands, his pants and his boots were covered with blood and the smell was getting terrible. Luckily, his dressing room had a shower. He was glad to be able to clean himself. So, he grabbed a towel and went into the shower. The warm water felt really good on his skin but burned a little when it ran into the wound over his eyebrow. Thinking about the wound, he thought about Jacob and decided that he should get out and get dressed before the terrorist arrived and found him in the shower, naked.

Adam wrapped the towel around his waist and looked for his bag where he knew he had a change of clothes. Getting dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, his stomach began to growl. He realized he hadn't eaten since the night before and that there was no restaurant in the theater. So, it meant no food, except for the chips and chocolate of a few vending machines. He probably wasn't the only one who was hungry and hoped he could convince Daniel to ask the cops to bring some food.

"The cops!" he thought suddenly, "I can call them". Daniel didn't take his cell phone; it was probably somewhere in the room. So Adam started to search everywhere, but he didn't find it. One of the guys had probably taken it. But maybe he could find Sauli's. He remembered that he left it in his jacket when they arrived in the room the day before. He dug into the Finn's jacket pockets and found it. When he was sure no one was coming, he dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" a female voice said.

"I'm Adam Lambert. I'm taken hostage at the Springfield Theater. We need your help…" he explained very quickly. He wanted to tell her everything he knew before someone arrived.

"Hold a second; I'm transferring you to the inspector in charge."

"Hello, Mr. Lambert...inspector Thomson speaking," a male voice said after about a minute.

"Hi…we need your help, Sir…they already killed the security staff and three other people…"

"Where are you? Are you alone? Do they know that you have a phone?"

"No they don't; they requisitioned all to them, except this one. I'm alone for now. I'm in a dressing room. You have to do something…They are crazy, they are going to kill other people for sure...please…"

"Adam…please…you have to calm down. We are doing everything we can outside…I shouldn't ask you this, because it might be dangerous…But you have to gain us some time…"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know…talk to the man in charge…"

"I already did that, and he hit me…"

"You have to do something...But first, I want you to give me all the details that you know about them."

"I know they are about 20 men…they have several kinds of weapons: guns, knives and bombs. Their control center is in the administration office…Fuck…someone is coming…I'll call you back," Adam said quickly when he heard footsteps coming in his direction.

He hid the phone under the desk and moved away from it. When the door opened, he wasn't surprised to see Jacob entering the room.

"Hey Adam, you look pretty good without makeup and stuff," the older man noted, almost undressing him with his eyes. "And bare feet…hummm…fucking sexy!" he added, walking toward the singer.

"Don't come near me!" Adam warned, moving away from Jacob. With what happened the last time they were alone together, he was in no way going to let the man come close to him.

"So, Daniel told me that the European guy is your boyfriend…" the terrorist said, still trying to get closer to the younger man. "What did he say about the pretty mark I left on you?" he asked, grinning. "Did you tell him what happened?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" the singer demanded, moving to the other side of the couch and trying to keep the furniture between them.

"Well, it's a good question…Maybe because I don't want to!" Jacob said, moving suddenly very fast and trying to grab Adam's arm.

But, fortunately, the singer had the time to move away. Obviously, after a few minutes, this little cat and mouse game was pissing Jacob off; he was cursing and became more and more violent.

"Ok…you want to play that game…no problem," the older man assured, walking to the door. "Guys, I need your help here," he said to the men who had brought Adam about an hour ago. "Catch him!"

At these words, the singer got really worried and scared. How was he going to be able to beat three men? There was no way he could get away from them. And he was right. After less than two minutes, he was standing in the middle of the room, his arms held by the two guys.

"You see, we are stronger than you are…And I always get what I want!" Jacob said, getting closer to the singer.

Adam tensed when he felt hands running under his t-shirt and caressing his lower belly. He was struggling to get his hands free, but he failed.

"Please, stop it!" he almost begged when he felt the hand making its way inside his pants.

"I told you I was going to get you…" Jacob murmured, close enough that he was breathing in Adam's ear. "But, unfortunately, we'll have to wait for it later," he added, cupping the singer's chin with his other hand.

He moved to kiss the younger man, who tried to turn his head. But Jacob's hold prevented him from moving. When he felt the terrorist's lips on his, Adam felt totally disgusted. It felt even worst when Jacob tried to insert his tongue in his mouth, pushing against his teeth and lips. When he realized he wouldn't be able to go further, the older man licked the singer's cheek and made an evil grin.

"You're fucking disgusting..." Adam shouted, just wanting to spit in the other man's face.

"But you taste so good…" Jacob noted, laughing and letting go of him. "Daniel needs to see you…Come on," he ordered, signing to the other men to let him go as well.

"And if I don't want to?" the singer protested, moving away from the three men.

"Then, you are really stupid!" Jacob assured, shaking his head. "Maybe I can ask one of my friends to bring your pretty boyfriend here…What do you think?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll go with you…But if you touch Sauli, I swear…" Adam warned, putting his boots on.

"Yea, I know, I know…Come on," the terrorist said, laughing again.

Resigned, and knowing he should do what Jacob wanted, he followed with the two man walking close behind.

"So, that guy, Sauli, he's your boyfriend…" Jacob said, slowing down to walk next to Adam. "He's really lucky…And who's topping? You, I guess…" he added, like it was normal to have that kind of conversation with someone you threatened to rape. "I would like to have the chance to top you…Would you like to bottom for me?" he asked, grinning.

The singer didn't answer. He knew the older man was trying to provoke him. He just kept walking, keeping his head down. When they passed in front of the band's dressing room, Adam tried to hear or see if everyone was okay, but the door was closed, framed by two armed men.

When they arrived at the office, Daniel was sitting at the desk and was talking with another man. When he noticed that the singer was there, he signed for him to come closer and to sit in front of him. Reluctantly, Adam obeyed. While waiting for them to finish their conversation, the singer noted a few bags of chips and chocolate on the desk and some on the floor. It meant they were hungry, too. It gave him an idea that he was hoping would work. Thomson needed more time, so he would try to gain some.

"I hope my brother is a gentleman with you," Daniel said, smiling at Jacob, after he had finished his conversation. "I know that sometimes he can forget to behave," he added, standing up and walking closer to Adam. "You know, I was really angry after what you said about my father…You should be more careful, or I will have to kill all your friends to make you understand it…"

It took Adam's entire control to stay calm. He wasn't able to stop thinking about the fact that this man had killed one of his friends. He was seething inside, but he needed to have Daniel on his side.

"I'm really sorry…I shouldn't have said that," he lied. He was hoping the terrorist believed him.

"Fine, but next time, try to be smarter, because your friends would have to pay for your mistakes again," the older man warned, sitting on the desk. "So, you are here, because I want you to talk with the police again…"

"Why don't you talk to them yourself?" Adam asked, trying to keep his voice's tone as kind as possible. "Don't you think it would be easier that way?"

"Maybe…but I don't want them to use their psychological methods on me," Daniel explained. "I'm not really patient with that kind of thing, so I don't want to ruin our project."

The terrorist seemed to be in a good mood, so the singer thought it was a good time to ask for the food.

"Sir…I was wondering if you could do something about the lack of food," Adam began with caution. "I'm really hungry and when I look around here, I can see that you are probably hungry, too," he added, when he saw that Daniel wasn't interrupting him. "So, maybe, I can ask the cops to bring us some food…"

"And do you really think they are going to give us what we want? Obviously, you really don't know how this kind of thing works," the older man noted, shaking his head.

"Well…maybe I can tell them that you are going to hold over the next kill for a few hours if they agree to deliver us some food," Adam proposed, hoping that he didn't sound too insolent.

"Yea...maybe it may work…," Daniel supposed, thinking. "Pick up the phone, the cops will answer automatically. And don't do anything stupid…you know the consequences…"

Adam nodded and picked up the phone. The terrorist did the same with another phone. It took only a few seconds before he heard a male voice answer to him.

"Humm…Hi…It's Adam Lambert," he said, hesitantly.

"Mr. Lambert, we heard gun shots. How many people have been killed?" the man asked.

The singer glanced at Daniel to have his approval. The older man nodded.

"They killed three people: one man, one woman and my drummer," he said. With those last words, the anger was starting to rise inside of him again, but he had to stay focused.

"We made some calls, and we are going to be ready to make deals with Mr. Kagan," the man began. "The governor has to sign some papers to let the prison release his father. We'll learn more about it really soon."

"I'll call you back…" Adam said, before hanging up after Daniel signaled him to do so.

"Tell him that we are giving them two hours, and ask him for the food," the terrorist ordered.

The singer nodded and picked the phone again. When a voice answered, Adam was surprised to recognize inspector Thomson.

"They are giving you two more hours to deal with the papers," the young man explained. "And, they have another demand…We need food; everyone is hungry here. They agree to hold over the next kill for a few hours if you are delivering us something to eat," Adam added, keeping his eyes on Daniel to make sure he had his approval for everything he was saying.

"Okay…We are bringing you food, but Kagan has to give us ten more hours," the inspector proposed, after about a minute of reflection.

"Three more hours," Adam suggested after Daniel had held up three fingers.

"Seven hours…"

"Five!"

"Okay, five hours…And for the food…pizza…is it fine for you?" Thomson proposed.

"Yea...it's okay."

"We'll call you when we're ready to deliver it."

Adam hung up, Daniel too.

"Good job. You are pretty good at this!" the older man assured, patting the singer's shoulder. "Maybe we should keep you with us…What do you think?"

Adam was surprised by the question. He didn't know if Daniel was joking, but he hoped so.

"It doesn't matter what you think," Jacob said before the younger man had the time to say something. "We were planning to take you with us since the beginning…"

"What! No!" the singer protested, standing up suddenly. "I'm not going anywhere with you…"

"Fuck, Jacob…Why did you tell him?" the older brother asked, angrily.

"You are the one who told him in the first place…"

"No, I was joking…Sometimes you are really stupid! Well...it's too late now, thanks to you!" Daniel shouted at his brother. "Adam, when we leave, you'll come with us…You'll stay with us until we are sure we are safe."

Adam was in shock. So now, not only was he hoping that his friends and the fans would get out of here unarmed, he was also expecting that the Kagan brothers wouldn't be able to get away. It meant that inspector Thomson and his team would have to save everyone without satisfying the terrorists' demands. The singer was hoping that the inspector was a really good and persuasive negotiator or a lot of blood would be shed.

* * *

><p>*****Please leave a comment…It helps my muse!*****<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Warnings:**

**dark fic, violence, angst, m/m sex, character dead, non-con (but not as graphic as Hunted Down).**

**Chapter 5**

Adam waited about an hour with Daniel and Jacob before they received a call from the police telling them they were ready to deliver the pizzas. Jacob spent the whole time talking about all the sexual things he wanted to do to Adam while Daniel was laughing about it. The singer was really uncomfortable. He had never been the violent type, but he just wished he could kill them both.

When they got the pizzas, Adam wanted to give them to his fans himself, but Daniel didn't want to. He said that he didn't want his bad behaviour infecting their cooperation. At least, he agreed to let him go back with his friends but warned him; if he was did company he would get. Adam was more than happy to be back with the others and to stay away from Jacob for a while. Even if he was really hungry, it was difficult for him to eat; he was too worried about what would happen next.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Monte asked, sitting on the couch, next to Adam. The guitarist was eating his third piece of pizza while Adam was still nibbling on his first one.

"Well…not really…But I guess it could be worst…" the younger man said, lowering his head and looking at his pizza. "But for Isaac…I will never be able to forgive myself…"

"Adam…you did nothing wrong…It's not your fault…" Monte assured, his mouth full.

"I shouldn't have snapped at Daniel…He is totally crazy…His brother as well…I should have known better…"

"Yea…they are totally disturbed…" the older man agreed, swallowing his last bite. "Adam…why did Daniel say that his brother will take care of you?" he asked, low enough to keep their conversation to themselves.

"I don't know…Maybe he just…" the singer began, trying to be convincing, before he was cut off by the guitarist.

"Adam, I know you very well, and I know something is going on…What did he do to you?"

"Nothing…I don't know what you are talking about…"

"Adam, don't lie to me, please," Monte insisted.

"Fine…He just…he kind of wants to…well…he said…he wants to fuck me," the younger man murmured, uncomfortable.

"Oh…okay…" the guitarist said, a bit in shock; he wasn't really prepared for this. He thought that maybe Jacob was mad at him and wanted to take revenge. But apparently, it wasn't the case. "Did he try anything?" he added, hoping Adam's answer would be negative.

"Well…yea…kind of…"

"The mark on your neck, it's him, isn't?" Monte asked, wondering how far Jacob went with the singer. "Did he do something else? Did he try to rape you?" he asked again after Adam had nodded.

The singer nodded again and lowered his head. He didn't know why, but he was feeling guilty and ashamed about it.

"Fortunately, he didn't have the time to do more than touch me…and I hope it stays that way," Adam said, raising his head and looking at Monte. "Please, don't say anything about it…I don't want anyone to be worried about me…I don't want Sauli to know about it," he added, glancing at his boyfriend who sat on the floor with Cam a few meters away.

"Fine, I won't say anything, but I think Sauli already knows that something is going on," Monte informed, looking in the blonde's direction as well.

"How? What did he say?"

"Well…While you were gone, he said he was worried about you…and that he thought that you were lying to him…"

"Great…and he's probably angry…"

"No…he's just worried…And I'm worried too...You know, you should try to stay away from Jacob," the guitarist suggested.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Adam asked, smiling at Sauli who was looking at him from across the room. "I'm not spending time alone with that bastard because I want to…" he added, standing up. "But I'm ready to do a lot of things to be sure that you and the others stay alive…"

"Adam…wait…what do you mean?" Monte asked, scared about the meaning of what the singer just said.

But Adam didn't answer. He turned around and went to sit next to Sauli and Cam. The guitarist was looking at him, worried. He knew Adam very well; he was always ready to do everything he could to help his loves ones, even if he had to suffer the consequences. He was hoping Adam wouldn't sell himself to keep them safe.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and Sauli asleep, his head on his lap, Adam spent the whole afternoon looking at his watch; he knew Daniel had decided to hold over the kill for five hours. But, more than five hours after he had talked with inspector Thomson, and he didn't hear any gun shot. He was hoping it was a good sign. He also looked at all his friends and his brother. He had lost one of them and it was really painful; there was no way he would let another one die.<p>

He needed to talk with the inspector, to know what he should do next and what was happening outside. But his phone was still in the other room. He knew he would have to do something to piss the Kagan brothers off if he wanted to be transferred to his dressing room. But he also knew that meant he would be an easy prey for Jacob again. He was lucky the last two times he was with the man, but he wasn't sure he would always keep that luck with him. But inside of him, he knew he had to make some sacrifices to help the others.

He was still lost in his thoughts when the door opened and Jacob entered the room. It took only a few seconds before the terrorist spotted him. When his eyes were on Sauli who just woke up, Adam didn't like what he saw in them; there was hate, jealousy and anger. The singer and the Finn stood up quickly when they saw the terrorist walking toward them. Adam moved to stand in a protective way in front of his boyfriend.

"Daniel wants to see you," Jacob informed, grabbing the singer firmly by the arm. "Come on," he added, glancing evilly at Sauli and pulling Adam outside the room without giving him time to react.

They walked in silence for a while, followed by another guy. Suddenly, without warning, Jacob pushed the singer roughly against the wall and pinned him there with a hand on his throat.

"I really don't appreciate seeing you with that bitch," the terrorist hissed, standing so close to Adam that their noses were almost touching.

"Don't call him that, asshole," the singer spat, trying to push the other man away.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jacob ordered, closing his grip on Adam's throat and making the younger man whine in pain. "I don't want to hurt you, but you're doing everything you can to make me angry. So, I think I need to teach you a lesson about giving some respect to the person in charge…" he added, grabbing the singer's crotch and squeezing hard, crashing his balls together.

The more Adam struggled, the more Jacob tightened his grip around his throat and his genitals. The singer wasn't able to breathe and was in pain. When the terrorist noticed that Adam was out of breath, he loosened the grip around his throat.

"You see what you make me do…" Jacob began, looking calmer. "Now, you are going to be smart and do what I want you to do, alright?" he added, murmuring in the younger man's ear with a seductive tone.

Adam was beginning to be able to breathe again, but the pain in his crotch was almost unbearable. He just wanted to make it stop. As soon as the singer nodded, Jacob let go of his genitals and began sliding his hand under his t-shirt, stroking his stomach. The singer noticed that the other soldier was leaning with nonchalance against the wall not far away from them. He was grinning like he was really enjoying the show. Adam hoped he wouldn't decide to join them; he had enough of Jacob to deal with.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to fuck you here," the terrorist assured when he caught a sign of panic in the singer's eyes. "I just want to kiss you…and I want you to kiss me back…I don't think I'm asking you too much…" he added, cupping Adam's chin with his other hand and running a finger on his lips.

For a few seconds, the singer was thinking about what to do next. Should he do what Jacob was telling him or fight back? Adam knew that even if he was fighting, the terrorist was going to get what he wanted, and, in the end, that he was going to suffer even more. He needed his strength if he wanted to get through this, so he decided to submit. But he wanted to do more than submit; he wanted to show Jacob what he could have from him. So maybe he would be able to manipulate the terrorist when he would need it.

The singer took a deep breath and closed his eyes. To show Jacob that he wouldn't fight him, he parted his lips lightly. As soon as there was enough space, the terrorist slid his finger slowly into Adam's mouth.

"Suck on that finger," Jacob demanded, getting close enough that their bodies were touching.

Adam didn't hesitate. He started sucking the older man's finger almost sensually and caressed it with his tongue.

"Hummm…fuck…" the terrorist moaned in the singer's ear. "I'm sure you could do amazing things to my dick with that mouth," he added, pulling his finger out.

After a few seconds, Adam tensed when he felt Jacob pressing his lips on his. He was feeling disgust by the older man but also by himself; he was letting this man abused him without putting up a fight. He just hoped that this sacrifice would be worth it. This thought in head, he let the terrorist dominate the kiss, parting his lips even more to allow him better access. Jacob slid his tongue into the singer's mouth and began exploring it. Adam felt a hand on his neck holding him in place. Remembering that the terrorist wanted him to kiss him back, the younger man ran his tongue hesitantly in Jacob's mouth. The older man was getting more aroused and began rubbing his already hard cock against Adam. Like the first time Jacob had tried to abuse him, the singer was really glad that they still had their clothes on.

When the terrorist began to press harder on him, pinning him even more against the wall, Adam started to panic. But Jacob apparently noticed because he grabbed the singer's arms and held them on each side of him, preventing him from moving. The older man slid his tongue deeper, moaning in the singer's mouth. After about a minute which seemed like the eternity for Adam, Jacob let go of him, licking at his lips one last time. The singer was totally in shock when he glanced at the other soldier who had his hand in his pants and was obviously stroking his cock.

"It seems like someone appreciated the show!" Jacob observed, laughing. "I enjoyed it too, Adam…you taste so fucking good!" he added, giving a little stroke to his crotch. "Come on, Daniel is probably waiting impatiently now…"

Retching, Adam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and followed Jacob. He noticed that his legs were shaking and his heart beat was really fast. He couldn't stop thinking about how far he would be willing to go with Jacob.

When they arrived in the office, Adam was still looking a bit traumatized, because Daniel gave a questionable look at his brother.

"Our relationship is moving forward," Jacob explained, grinning. "But he probably thinks that I'm going too fast."

"Oh, I see…but try to be gentle with him," Daniel suggested, smiling. "Adam, you will probably be happy to hear that we will release a part of the hostages," he began, signaling to the singer to sit down on the chair in front of him. "I talked to my father about an hour ago, and he had been released. It's a good news, isn't?"

The younger man looked at him and frowned. Knowing how Daniel and Jacob Kagan turned out, he didn't think it was a good idea to have their father released; there was a chance that he could be a more aggravated psychopath than his sons. He was hoping the authorities knew what they were doing. But he was also hoping that it would be the only demand that the police would grant the Kagans; because he didn't want to have to leave with the terrorists.

* * *

><p>*****Please leave a comment*****<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After about 30 minutes of negotiation, Daniel agreed to release 300 people in exchange for his father's freedom. Gabriel had called to inform that he was going to contact his sons every hour to let them know that everything was okay. But if they didn't receive any news from him, they could start to kill other people. Adam was wondering how the authorities could accept these conditions. He really needed to talk with Thomson to know what was going on. At least, the 300 people who had been chosen got out of the theater without incident.

The singer asked if his friends, or at least a part of them could be released, too. But of course, Daniel didn't want to. Adam was expecting a refusal and thought it could be the best time to upset the terrorists, expecting they would send him back to his dressing room.

"Why are you doing everything you can to fuck with me?" he asked, standing up suddenly and looking angrily at Daniel.

"No…I don't want to fuck with you, I want to fuck you!" Jacob noted, laughing.

"I'm not talking to you, asshole!" Adam hissed, giving a disgusting look at the younger Kagan.

Guessing Jacob would be the one to jump at him, he was surprised when Daniel grabbed him from behind, pulled him and bent him over the desk.

"Why dare you talking to us like that?" Daniel asked, pulling on the singer's hair and smashing his head on the desk. "I thought you knew your place after I killed your little friend."

"Let go of me," Adam managed to say between whines of pain. His head hurt badly and he could taste blood; he had probably bitten himself with the shock. "And you better not talk about Isaac…"

"Or what? You're going to kill me?" Daniel guessed, laughing and pressing harder on the singer's head. "You don't have the balls to do it, Adam…You're not really menacing…"

"You don't know anything about me…" the younger man assured, trying to free himself. "Get off me!" he added when he felt Jacob moving behind him and pressing his crotch against his ass.

After letting his brother have some fun for a few seconds, Daniel released him. Adam stood up quickly and moved away from them, massaging his painful cheek.

"Take him back to his dressing room," Daniel demanded to his brother. "Maybe spending a few hours alone would give him time to think about his behaviour," he supposed, sitting back at his desk.

Jacob pulled Adam out of the room by the arm and led him into the long corridor heading to the dressing rooms. Even if he deliberately wanted to upset the Kagans, the singer was angry for real. What Daniel said about Isaac made him feel more guilty, and the way Jacob was acting with him, like he was just a whore, made him feel dirty.

"Before I met you, I didn't know that you were that stupid," Jacob said when he noticed that Adam looked very upset. "We told you to play nice if you didn't want to be kept away from your friends. It's not like we didn't warn you," he added, letting go of the singer's arm and pushing him gently with his hand on his lower back.

"I can't help it! When I'm around you or your brother, I can't control myself," Adam began, trying to stay away from the terrorist's touch. "I just wish to see both of you die in a very painful way," he explained, smiling like he was really enjoying thinking about it.

"You really think you're funny, don't you?" Jacob noted. "I wonder if you're going to smile again when I'll kill your pretty boyfriend…"

At those words, Adam saw red. He didn't take the time to think or to control himself; he turned around and punched the terrorist in the face. Surprised, Jacob lost his balance and needed a few seconds to steady himself. The singer used that time to kick him in the stomach with his knee.

"Bitch! You're going to pay for this!" the older man assured, furious.

Adam thought about running away and finding a place to hide. But in front of him he could only see a long corridor with several doors. Jacob would know in which room he would hide and he knew very well that the terrorist would take revenge by hurting or killing one of his friends.

"Like I'm going to stay there and watch you hurt Sauli…" the singer said before he was cut off by Jacob's fist on his temple.

The punch was strong enough to make him lose his sight and balance, making him fall on the floor. His head really hurt, so he was really glad that Jacob didn't decide to kick him or hit him again.

"I'm stronger than you, Adam…keep that in mind," the older man assured, looking down at the whining singer, his hands on his hips. He didn't seem to feel any pain at all even after Adam had kicked him. "Come on, stand up!"

Adam tried to stand up, but he wasn't able to see clearly. His head was hurting so badly, he was sure he had a concussion. When Jacob noticed that the singer wasn't able to stand by himself, he decided to help him. So, he bent over and wrapped an arm around his waist. When Adam was on his feet, he felt dizzy. The terrorist had to help him walk all the way to the dressing room and to the couch where the singer laid down.

"Do you see that? You made me hurt you again," Jacob complained, like everything was Adam's fault. "I have to go…I'll check on you later," he added, getting out of the room and closing the door.

Since they were alone and he was weaker, Adam was glad that the terrorist didn't take advantage of the situation to abuse him. About 15 minutes later, the pain was bearable enough that the singer was able to stand up and walk to the mirror. When he looked at his reflection he could see that the right side of his face was a bit swollen and red. He knew it would bruise and his face would turn dark purple in a few hours. For sure, his friends would know that something happened.

Looking at the desk next to him, he remembered the cell phone and inspector Thomson. He found the phone where he had left it, sat on the chair and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" the operator said.

"I'm Adam Lambert…I need to speak with inspector Thomson," the singer explained.

He waited about 5 minutes before he heard the inspector's voice.

"Hey, Adam…I'm glad to hear from you…How is everything going in there?"

"It's okay…no one else had been hurt. But why did you accept to release their father?" Adam asked.

"We didn't really have a choice, Adam. We are trying to do our best to limit the number of dead. We had to give them something to gain some time."

"So, you won't really let their father go, will you? And you won't let them leave with a plane and the money they asked for?"

"No, don't worry. We are doing everything we can to keep you and the others as safe as possible. And because you are the only link we have inside, I still need your help."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You need to find us a possible entrance. It has to be as discreet as possible. When that's done, we'll send an agent inside to deactivate the bombs."

"But all the doors are blocked…You won't be able to come in."

"So maybe you'll have to deactivate the bomb put on that door yourself."

"What! No, I don't know anything about bombs…"

"Someone will be with you on the phone, telling you what to do," Thomson explained when he noticed that Adam began to be very worried about the whole operation. "But don't worry, we'll do it that way only if we don't have other choices," he assured, hoping the younger man would still want to help them.

"I hope I won't need to…I'll try to find a door or something…but for now, I'm stuck in a dressing room, and I don't know when I'll be able to get out. I will have to find a way so they would let me wander around…"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. I'm going to look at the blueprints, so maybe it will help you. Call me back in two or three hours if you can…Good luck!"

After they had hung up, Adam hid the phone again. His head was pulsing, so he really needed to find some pain killer pills. After looking everywhere in the room, he couldn't find any. He was hoping Jacob would agree to bring him some from the other dressing room. But he guessed he would want something in exchange, something that he was not looking forward to. Since he couldn't take anything for his headache, he decided to wet a towel with cold water to wrap his head with and to lay down on the couch until Jacob decided to come back.

Adam was walking in long corridors which looked like a path. There were several doors all along the wall that he tried to open, but they were all locked. He began to hear footsteps coming from behind him, far away, and even if he didn't know who it was, he knew he was in danger. So he started to run and each time he turned at a corner, there was always another long corridor. There was no exit. He didn't know for how long he was running when he came face to face with Daniel who was pointing a gun at him. He raised his hands in front of him in defense, but it was too late; the terrorist had already shot. To Adam's surprise, he didn't receive the bullet. He heard a weak whine coming from behind him so he turned around and found Sauli, lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Oh my god…NOOOOOO!" he yelled, kneeling next to his dying boyfriend. "I'm so sorry, baby," he sobbed, feeling the tears running down his cheeks while kissing his forehead.

He felt someone moving behind him and shaking his shoulder.

"Adam!ADAM!"

Adam opened his eyes and found Jacob above him, standing next to the couch. He was looking at him and the singer saw something which looked like worry on the older man's face.

"Are you okay?" the terrorist asked, sitting beside Adam. "I was trying to wake you up, but you weren't responding. Maybe I really hurt you…" His last words were in a whisper and sounded like he was sorry.

"I'm fine…I just have a big headache," the singer said after he had realized that he was dreaming and that Sauli was not really dead. "Do you think you can bring me some pain killers? I think they have some in the other room…"

"Yea, I can do that…I'll be back in a minute," Jacob said, before standing up and getting out of the room.

Adam was really surprised; he wasn't expecting Jacob to be so obliging without asking for something in return. He laid back down and tried to calm himself; his heart was still beating really fast. When Jacob returned, the singer was half-asleep. He didn't realize that the terrorist was back until he sat next to him on the couch.

"There're your pills," the older man said when Adam had opened his eyes.

Jacob gave him a glass of water and the pain killers. After the singer had swallowed the pills, the terrorist reached to run his fingers through Adam's hair, making the younger man tense and move away.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to touch you," Jacob assured, taking his hand away. "You know, I just did something for you so maybe you should be more flexible and do something for me…"

Adam looked at him and frowned. "Of course he would want something in return," he thought, hoping he wouldn't ask for something he wasn't ready to do.

"I'm fine for the touches, but no more than that," the singer specified. He didn't know if he was ready to offer himself, yet.

Jacob nodded and smiled widely like a child who just received the best gift ever. He moved closer to Adam and reached for his hair again, but this time, the singer didn't move. He first slid his fingers in Adam's hair and lowered his hand to caress his neck. When the singer felt Jacob's other hand making his way under his shirt, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else. He hated what he was doing and was hoping that no one would never know about it. Jacob's hand was stroking Adam's cheek while the other one was brushing against his left nipple.

After about a minute, the terrorist began to slide a finger on the singer's bottom lip. He was looking at Adam's mouth with hungry eyes.

"I'm sorry…I know I said I just want to touch you…but I can't…" he confessed, before pining the younger man's arms on his side and bending above him to kiss him.

Adam tensed at first, but he tried to stay calm. Hopefully, it wouldn't last long and after a few seconds, Jacob stood up and moved away from the couch.

"I don't know if you realize all the things I would like to do to you…" the terrorist said with a voice filled with lust.

The singer sat up and lowered his eyes. He thought he had a pretty good idea of what Jacob wanted to do and he was disgusted to admit to himself that he was ready to do a big part of what he had in mind.

"I would like to ask you something," Adam began, thinking about his conversation with Thomson.. "I would like to take a walk. I need to stretch my legs a little. So, do you mind if I walk around a bit, outside this room?" he added, trying to be convincing.

"Well, the last time I saw you on your feet, you weren't able to stand by yourself. So, I don't think it's a good idea to let you move around too much," Jacob said, looking suspiciously at the singer and crossing his arms in front of him.

"Yea, I know, but I'm feeling better now…"

"You're here because you upset Daniel. You need to understand that there are consequences for your actions."

"Yea, I understand that…But I really need to get out of this room for a few minutes," Adam explained. He was beginning to think that Jacob wouldn't accept his demand.

"Well…you know, like I said earlier, I could be willing to do something for you if you make me happy…" the terrorist said, walking closer.

"Come on, it's just a walk…"

"Maybe, but I'm in charge here, and if I want something from you, I can take it even if you don't agree. I guess you can remember our little adventure in the bathroom a few hours ago…I don't mind doing it again, but this time without being interrupted."

"So you're threatening me to rape me because I'm asking you a little favour?" Adam supposed, beginning to get pissed off because of that little mind game.

"It's not a threat, Adam…It's a promise... I'm going to fuck you with or without your consent," Jacob assured, grinning. "So, do you still want to take that walk?"

Adam looked at the terrorist and sighed. He didn't want to give his consent, but he didn't want to be forced either. He knew he could possibly have something in return if he accepted willingly, but he would make him feel like a cheap whore. Right now, he knew that it was not about him or about how he felt. It was about the love of his life, his brother, his friends and his fans; they were in danger and he had to do everything he could to get them out of here, alive.

"Okay, fine…I'm ready to make a deal," he affirmed, lowering his eyes, ashamed. He was feeling already so dirty. He was just hoping Jacob would keep his part of the bargain.

*****Please leave a comment*****


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Good…So, I'm fucking you and you can get out of the room," Jacob explained, grinning.

"Wait…I didn't say that I would let you fuck me…I was thinking more about sucking you off," Adam said, blushing. He really hated the situation, but he knew there were no other choices.

"Well, I don't know if it would be enough for me…"

"Look, you had an idea of how good I am with my tongue and mouth when I sucked your finger, you told me yourself…So I don't think you would regret it." The singer was disgusted by himself. He really sounded like a hooker on the street who was trying to get a client.

"Fine, but if I'm not satisfied, I'm going to fuck you and I won't let you get out of that room until we leave."

Adam looked at Jacob and just had the urge to punch him in the face. The guy was really an asshole. But Adam was confident about his skills; he knew he was really good at giving head. He was sure he wouldn't have any problem giving him a bliss.

"Fine...whatever you want…"

"Perfect! Now, what about showing me how good you are?" Jacob proposed, sitting on the couch. "I want you on your knees in front of me."

Sighing, Adam knelt down between the terrorist's legs. Grinning, Jacob unbuckled his belt, but let the younger man unzip his pants and take his dick out. It was a good size, but nothing that Adam couldn't handle. After a few seconds of hesitation, he wetted his lips and moved closer. He began by Jacob's balls, licking and taking them into his mouth one after the other, massaging them with his tongue. The terrorist was keeping his eyes on the singer and was moaning loudly, so Adam knew that his magic was already working.

When Jacob's cock was hard and precum was leaking from the split, the singer let go of the scrotum and began licking the length. When it was covered with enough spit, Adam turned his tongue around the head and took the hard member into his mouth. The singer was working slowly, making sure he was driving Jacob crazy. After a few minutes, he took all of it into his mouth and his throat.

"Oh my god…fuck!" the terrorist moaned, with a few other words that Adam couldn't understand because they were not in English. "You like dicks, that for sure!" he added, gripping the back of the younger man's head.

"I knew he would like it!" the singer thought. Even if the idea of biting the terrorist was always present in his mind, he kept giving as much pleasure as possible, just like if it was Sauli who was receiving it. Well, except the fact that he was really not aroused and excited about doing it.

Adam was sucking and moving his head up and down Jacob's shaft for a while, before taking it out of his mouth. He wanted to extend the pleasure a little longer, so he moved back to the balls, licking and kissing them while stroking the cock with his hand. Jacob's head was bent back against the couch, his eyes close and his mouth half open. He was still mumbling in another language, but sometimes Adam was able to discern words like 'fuck', 'oh yes' or 'don't stop'. After a few more minutes of blissful torture, Adam took Jacob's length back in his mouth. When the terrorist felt the warm feeling back around his cock, he tightened his grip on each side of the singer's head, pressing against his temples.

"Mmmm…" Adam whined around Jacob's shaft, trying to move away. The older man had pressed exactly where he had hit him, so it was really painful.

"What?" Jacob complained, looking down at the singer. "Oh…Sorry…" he added, when he noticed that he was hurting Adam. "Better! Now keep sucking!" he ordered after he had removed his hands and was grabbing at his hair instead.

Adam took a few seconds to breath by his nose and waited until the pain faded a little. When he was feeling a little better, he put his attention back to Jacob's cock. He was starting to get impatient, so he decided to just suck until the terrorist reached his orgasm. After about two minutes, the singer felt Jacob gripping harder on his hair and heard him moan very loudly just before he felt the warm and salty load on his tongue. At first, Adam wanted to spit it out, but he knew the terrorist would not be pleased, so he decided to swallow it all. He finished cleaning Jacob's cock before taking it out of his mouth and giving a last lick on the slit.

The terrorist let go of Adam's hair and sighed happily, keeping his eyes closed. The singer stood up in front of him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"So…Happy?" he asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Well…I can say that you really know what to do with a dick!" Jacob noted, opening his eyes. "It was the best blow job I had in a very long time…Right now, I just want to bend you over that desk and fuck you until you can't walk anymore…"

"But you said that if you were pleased enough you wouldn't fuck me," Adam pointed out, moving away from the terrorist. He didn't trust him, so he preferred being careful. "We had a deal; you can't just change your mind like that."

"I know…I won't fuck you now, but maybe later," Jacob informed, obviously looking forward to it. "Give me a few minutes and we can go take that walk."

Adam was relived; he would get what he wanted. But he just hoped he would be able to find what he was looking for: a place where the cops could come in. He was still tasting Jacob's semen in his mouth and he wanted to get rid of it. So, while waiting for the terrorist to come back from his high, he decided to look for something to eat or drink to change the taste. He found an apple in his bag that he had forgotten about and took a few bites of it. The fruit was bruised, but he didn't care.

After a few minutes, Jacob stood up and fixed his pants. He walked to the door and, a hand on the knob, signaled to Adam to follow him.

"Don't try anything stupid because I swear you will regret it!" the older man warned, opening the door.

The singer nodded and followed him outside. The theater was designed with corridors encircling the stage and the venue area itself. Jacob proposed to pace up and down the corridors and to come back in the room. While walking, Adam kept an eye around to try to find a good place, a door, a window or a trap, from where someone could come in without being seen. The terrorist was chatting about something but the younger man wasn't paying any attention.

Adam was walking slowly to be sure he wasn't missing anything of his surroundings. After a few minutes, he was beginning to think that he should give up; he wasn't able to find what he was looking for and his head was hurting again. But right after they had turned at the last corner before heading toward the singer's dressing room, Adam noticed a small window at the end of a short corridor perpendicular at the main one. It didn't seem to have any bombs around it like the other windows and doors that he saw, and it was about twenty meters away from his room. He had never noticed that window before, probably because the short corridor was filled with several metal boxes used to pack the stage equipment and a few garbage bags that were blocking the access.

When they arrived in front of the singer's dressing room, a man was waiting for them.

"Jacob, your brother wants to see you," he informed, giving a suspicious look at Adam.

"Thanks. Can you guard his door while I'm gone?"

After the man had nodded, Jacob pushed the singer lightly on the lower back to make him walk inside the room.

"I have to go and I'll check on you later. Try to behave…and if you need more pills for your head, they are on the desk behind you," Jacob said, pointing at the small bottle of painkillers and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

When he was sure that the terrorist was really gone, Adam took the cell phone and hurried to call inspector Thomson. He tried to explained to him where the window was situated and what was surrounding the window on the inside. Obviously, the inspector had found the blueprints, because he was able to locate the window and knew where the singer's dressing room was.

"I don't know exactly when I'm going to send one of my men inside, but I'll try to do it as soon as possible," Thomson explained. "Call me back in 3 or 4 hours, I will know more about the operation. Do you need anything? Everything is okay inside?"

"Yea, it's okay for now…But we'll need to eat something soon…Can you do something about it?"

"Don't worry; I'm taking care of it! Stay safe Adam!"

After he had hung up, he decided to lay down on the couch because he was really tired and was not feeling well. It felt like the blood in his head was pulsing and he couldn't take pills for two more hours to respect the dosage. He closed his eyes and hoped he would be able to get some rest.

* * *

><p>Adam didn't know for how long he was sleeping when he heard a gun shot. He wanted to know what was going on so he walked to the door and opened it; he found himself face to face with two of Daniel's men.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to take a look in the corridor.

"It seems like the cops think that the Kagans are stupid!" one of them hissed, looking upset.

Adam wanted to know more but he was interrupted by voices coming from not far away. After a few seconds, he realised that they were the voices of his friends and that they were coming his way. They were escorted by 3 armed men. He was glad to see them but he noticed that they looked worried. When they were close enough he saw that Neil had a red and swollen cheek and that Monte's shirt was torn up and there was blood on it.

"Daniel wants them on the stage like the last time and he wants Lambert, too," one of the men said to the soldiers who were standing next to Adam.

The singer was pushed roughly next to his friends and they were led in the direction of the stage. He hurried to move close to Sauli and gave him a quick kiss after he was sure his boyfriend was okay.

"What happened to both of you?" Adam asked, looking at Neil and Monte.

"We had a fight with two of them," the guitarist explained, keeping his voice low.

"Why? They could have killed you…"

"Yea, I know…But we were worried about you," Neil began, moving next to his brother so he didn't have to speak too loudly. "When we couldn't have news of you and they said that they didn't care if you were alive or dead, I lost it…I punched one of the guys," he added, punching the air in front of him.

"And when the other asshole wanted to defend his little friend, I jumped on him," Monte said, pointing at one of their captors.

"Well, obviously, you both lost since you are here. But, why are they bringing us in the venue and where did the gun shot come from?" Adam asked, wondering what was going on and hoping he could have more information.

"I think they said something about someone who didn't keep his part of the bargain and that he was thinking that Daniel was an amateur," Neil said.

The singer hoped that Daniel didn't find that the authorities had no intention to really let their father go.

"What about you? Why didn't you come back with us?" Monte asked, hoping that it had nothing to do with Jacob's fantasy about Adam.

"They released half of the people who were in the audience, and when I asked to let you go too, they didn't want to. So, I got angry and lost my temper. They decided I should be punished for my bad behaviour. They took me in my dressing and let me alone there."

"And what happened to your face?" Neil asked, pointing at the side of his face.

"I had a fight with Jacob…"

"Just a fight?" the guitarist wondered, hoping nothing else happened.

"Yea, just a fight," the singer said, not really convincing and lowering his head. He didn't want Monte to know that something happened between him and the terrorist. And he didn't want Sauli to know about it either.

But Monte didn't have the time to say anything because they were now standing on the stage, facing the fans. Like the last time they were there, there were 8 people standing on the left side of the auditorium and all the others on the right side. Daniel and Jacob were standing in the middle; the older Kagan was holding a phone and the younger one a gun. They looked very angry.

Adam was glad to see that there was no one injured. He was thinking that maybe Daniel had shot someone else. But obviously, no one was harmed.

"So, it seems like the authorities don't care about your life or maybe they think that we don't have the guts to kill more people!" Daniel suggested, loud enough to be heard by everyone in the theater. "Well, I guess I will have to prove them that they are wrong!"

After these words, the terrorist took his phone and called someone. He gave a sign to Jacob who walked to the hostages standing on the left side. He pointed his gun randomly to a man and looked at his brother.

Daniel said something to the person on the phone and turned it so this person could hear what was going on in the theater. The terrorist nodded and Jacob fired his gun. The man in front of him fell on the floor, a hole in the head. Everyone started to scream, holding their love ones in their arms, parents preventing their children from looking at the scene.

"Please, stop this!" Adam yelled, totally in shock. "You don't have to do this!"

Jacob looked at the singer and grinned. He lowered his gun and climbed up the steps of the stage to get closer to Adam.

"What, Adam? Are you going to make a deal again, but this time to keep these people alive?" the terrorist proposed, laughing.

"I'll do everything you want to keep them safe!" the singer assured, hoping it could work that way.

"Really! So, you are telling me that you are willing to move forward in our relationship…" Jacob guessed, looking at Sauli for his reaction. "You know what is coming next, don't you?"

"Our relationship? Adam, what is he talking about?" Sauli asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"It's nothing…" the singer tried to assure.

"Nothing! Oh, Adam, you really are disappointing me," Jacob said, closing the distance between them. "You know that I don't like being disappointed," he added, running a finger down on the bruised side of Adam's face.

The touch was not really painful, but Adam tensed by the meaning of it. And guessing that Sauli would probably know what happened with Jacob was making him feel even more worried.

"Don't touch him!" the blonde warned, pushing the terrorist's hand away from his boyfriend.

"Sauli, please, don't…" the singer began to say before he was cut off by Jacob.

"Oh, look at that! The little bitch has balls!" the terrorist said, grinning.

"Fuck you!" Sauli protested, angrily.

Adam was really surprised to see his boyfriend like that; he never saw him that angry before. Yes, they had a few fights, but the blond man had never been so upset in the singer's presence. And usually, Adam was always the one to lose his temper. But at this moment, he knew that he had to stay in control if he didn't want to have Sauli pay for his 'bad' behaviour.

"You know, I haven't like you since the first time I saw you," Jacob began, walking closer to the Finn. "Maybe I should get rid of you if I want to keep your sexy boyfriend to myself…" he added, raising his gun and pointing it in direction of Sauli's forehead.

"No, please, leave him alone," Adam almost begged, touching Jacob's arm slowly. "I'll do everything you want, but please, don't hurt him."

They suddenly all heard a loud bang coming from the backstage area, distracting them for a few seconds. At this moment, Sauli just had the time to move his head away form the gun before Jacob fired it. But the blond man wasn't fast enough; the bullet hit his chest, making him fall on the floor.

"NOOOO…" Adam yelled, kneeling quickly next to his boyfriend and trying to see where the wound was. "You are going to be okay, baby…Everything is going to be okay…" he assured, finding where the blood was coming from and trying to put some pressure on the wound with his hands.

"Daniel, Jacob…there is someone back there," a soldier informed, coming from where they heard the sound. "I think it's a cop!"

Daniel yelled something in another language; no one understood what he said except his men and his brother. Some of them took their guns in their hands and ran backstage. Without warning, Adam was grabbed from behind by two men, pulling him away from Sauli. He tried to resist, struggling against the soldiers as hard as possible to stay with his boyfriend, but he wasn't strong enough.

"SAULIIII…" he screamed, looking one last time at his bleeding lover, before he was dragged outside the room.

* * *

><p>*****Please leave a comment*****<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Let me go…I have to go back to him…Please…SAULIIIIII…"

Adam was so furious. His boyfriend was hurt and probably dying and those bastards were taking him away from him. He kicked them a few times but it seemed like they didn't feel anything. The singer kept struggling until they stopped in front of a kind of closet fill with metal boxes. Adam was wondering what they were looking for when they pushed him inside and closed the door behind him. He reached quickly for the knob but it was too late, it was already locked from the outside. Now that the door was closed, the room was pitch-black; he wasn't even able to see his hands.

"LET ME OUT!" he yelled, hitting the door as hard as possible.

But no one came back for him. He kept trying to open the door for a few minutes until he realised that he was wasting his time. Despondent, he sat on the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>He couldn't stop thinking about Sauli. He was seeing him again and again, lying on the floor, his eyes fixed on him, begging for his help. The wound seemed to be serious, there was so much blood. He was probably dead already. Thinking about it, Adam couldn't stop the tears running down his cheeks. If he was able to get out of here alive, he didn't know how he would be able to live without Sauli; he was his force, his sunshine, his happiness…He had never loved someone that much before and now that someone was dead, in part because of him. He should have done something, he didn't know what, but there was probably something he should have done to make Jacob forgot about Sauli. But it was too late now and he would have to live with it.<p>

Adam didn't know for how long he was lost in his thoughts when he heard gun shots and screams. He didn't know what was going on, but obviously it wasn't sounding good. Even if he was glad to be relatively safe in this closet, he was really worried about everyone else. Since inspector Thomson had not heard from him after his last call, maybe he decided to send his men inside. And maybe they were getting rid of the terrorists. Or maybe the terrorists were killing the hostages because they discovered that a few cops were inside. And maybe they killed his friends or his brother. If they were not already dead, maybe Daniel would decide to blow up the theater with his bombs and kill everyone inside. He was starting to be very worried about his loved one. He was also wondering why he had been brought to that closet. What would the Kagans want to do with him? Yes, they said they wanted to take him with them, but if the cops had really made their way in, the chances of leaving in a plane were quite thin.

Only a few minutes after the gun shots, Adam heard someone unlocking the door. He tried to back away as far as possible, but with the boxes, he couldn't go too far. He hoped that person was a cop, but guessed that it was probably one of Daniel's men. When the door opened, he was surprised to see Daniel himself. The terrorist looked very upset. He roughly grabbed Adam by an arm, pulled him out of the closet and pointed a gun on his head.

"You did a pretty good job, Lambert!" Daniel began, leading them toward the room that they were using as their control center and constantly looking around, probably to be sure that no one was following them. "A good job at pissing me off! I know you are the one who talked with the bulls!"

"Of course I was…You are the one who told me to call them…"

"I am not talking about those calls, smart ass!" the terrorist hissed, pushing on Adam's temple with the gun and making the singer groaned in pain. "We found a cell phone in your dressing room and we know that someone had called 9-1-1 a few times since we arrived. And with my brother, you were the only one in that room. So I guess you were the one helping them from the inside!" he guessed, increasing their speed.

When they arrived in front of the office's door, Daniel pushed the singer inside and closed the door, keeping his gun pointed at him.

"You are lucky that Jacob has something for your ass, because I swear I would have killed you already!" the terrorist assured, taking a phone from his jacket and beckoning Adam with his gun to sit down in the chair in front of him.

While Daniel was speaking, the singer tried to know what was going on, but he wasn't speaking in English, so he didn't understand anything. He noted that the older man was agitated and was looking very nervous. Obviously, something wasn't working like he wanted to. After a few minutes, the terrorist hung up and sat in the chair next to Adam.

The singer wanted to know what was going on and where his friends were. He didn't know if he should dare to ask for information, but he decided that he rather preferred being hurt than staying in the dark about his friends' situation. He was already in so much pain because of Sauli's death that he didn't really care about anything anymore except being sure that his loved ones were safe.

"What is going on? Where are my friends?"

At first, when Daniel looked at him, he was sure he was going to be punched or something because the terrorist seemed furious. But Daniel took a few seconds to take deep breaths, apparently trying to calm himself and lowered his gun.

"What's going on? I thought you knew…" he began, before taking a short pause like he needed to think about what he was going to say. "A few cops entered the theater and threatened to destroy my plans. My men are getting rid of them right now, but if I don't hear from them in 30 minutes, I'll have to use my lovely bombs," he added, smiling like he loved the idea of killing hundreds of people. "For your friends, I don't quite know…Some of them are maybe dead…Well, Jacob was the one who was taking care of the hostages, so he probably knows more about them."

Obviously, Daniel didn't care about Adam's friends; well he didn't care about killing innocent people from the beginning, so it wasn't really surprising.

"And…what about me?" he asked, wondering why he was kept away from the other hostages.

"Jacob didn't want you to be killed too early, so we decided to keep you safe. But my brother will be here any minute now, and he will decide what he wants to do with you. I really don't care if he just kills you or kills you after fucking you…or if he wants to keep you; it's his decision."

Adam felt like he was just a kind of pet for them or at least for Jacob and he hated the feeling. He would like to tell Daniel that he didn't care about what they wanted and just leave. But unfortunately, he knew it wasn't working like that. So he just sat on his chair and kept his thoughts to himself.

After several minutes while Daniel made a few other calls, Jacob entered the room. A part of the front of his shirt was cover with blood. At this moment, Adam looked at himself and realised that there was also blood on him; Sauli's blood. It took him a lot of control to prevent him from crying again.

"So…are they dead?" Daniel asked, looking up at his brother.

"Yea..."

"All of them?"

"Euh…I guess so…We looked everywhere and didn't see anyone else."

"Good…"

"But we lost a few men…"

"I'm sorry for them, but they knew it could happen if they were following us."

Jacob didn't say anything else. It seemed like it was harder for him to lose these men than his brother. Daniel didn't look sorry at all

"What do you want to do with him?" the older brother asked, pointing at Adam with his gun. "I can kill him if you want…"

"No, I'm not done with him…" Jacob said, walking closer to Adam and letting a hand run along his arm.

Instinctively, the singer moved his arm away; a gesture that earned him a slap behind the head. He glanced up quickly to notice that Jacob didn't seem to be please at all; he looked upset. But Adam didn't really care; he was so furious. Jacob was the one who had killed Sauli and he knew that he would not be able to give himself to the terrorist anymore even if he could save lives. He just wanted to stab him until he could see the light through his body, hurting him slowly, so he could feel the pain for hours before he died. Those were the only thoughts in the singer's head at this moment.

"You are going to do everything I want or I'm going to make you pay for it!" Jacob warned, grabbing at Adam's hair and pulling roughly.

"Let go of me, asshole!" the singer hissed in pain, trying to free himself.

Jacob didn't have the time to say anything else because a man entered the room suddenly, his bloody hand on his side, apparently covering a wound.

"What happened?" the younger Kagan asked, letting go of Adam and getting closer to the other man.

"Two bulls attacked me from behind…They took my gun…I tried to escape and they shot me..."

"JACOB…you told me that they were all dead!" Daniel pointed out, angrily. "It seems like I have to do everything myself…"

"I told you that I 'guessed' they were all dead…" Jacob explained, apparently feeling bad about his mistake.

"Shut up! Stay here…" the older brother ordered, walking to the door. "If I'm not back in 30 minutes, trigger the bombs off!" he added, pointing at a small metal box on the desk. "Come on, show me where the bulls are…" he demanded, getting out of the room with the wounded man.

* * *

><p>A few seconds after Daniel had left the room, Jacob turned toward Adam and looked at him, grinning.<p>

"So, now that we are alone, I think it's time to finish what I started with you," the terrorist proposed, getting closer to the singer.

Suddenly in panic mode, Adam stood up quickly and tried to move away. He wanted to run out of the room, but Jacob was standing between the door and him, preventing a possible escape.

"Don't come near me!" the singer warned, moving constantly and keeping furniture between them.

"You really think that you can run from me…" the older man said, getting closer.

Adam waited until Jacob was really close when he moved quickly in the opposite direction, dodging the terrorist's hands. Now that the direction of the door was free, he ran as fast as possible. He was just out of the room when he received something hard on his back and head, making him fall on the floor. It took him a few seconds to realise that Jacob had thrown a wooden chair on him. When the older man knelt next to him, Adam was laying flat on his stomach, not able to move. He was really in pain and had probably broken something. When he noticed Jacob at his side, he knew that he would not be able to defend himself anymore and that Jacob would probably do everything he wanted with him now.

"You see, I had to hurt you again…" the terrorist began, removing the chair from the singer's back. "But you are all mine now and I don't think you'll fight me anymore," he added, laughing. "Come on…Stand up…"

Of course, Adam wasn't able to stand by himself, so Jacob carefully wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled up. He dragged him back in the room and bent him over the desk. The singer was whining in pain and tried to protest as much as possible. But each time he moved, his entire body hurt even more. He felt Jacob pulling up his t-shirt and running a finger gently on his back.

"Now baby, just relax," the older man said calmly, moving his other hand on the front of Adam's pants and unbuckling his belt.

Jacob unzipped the singer pants and lowered them around his ankles with his briefs, exposing the younger man's ass. He started stroking small circles on his lower back and on each cheek. At first, Adam tensed, but surprisingly, the terrorist was really gentle, helping him to relax; he knew he had to relax as much as possible for what was to come. But when he felt Jacob's finger moving closer to his entrance, he tried to move away again. The older man steadied him by pushing firmly on his back.

"You are not going anywhere…" he said, unbuckling his own belt and lowering his pants with his other hand.

"Please, don't…" the singer managed to say, his voice almost a murmur.

Adam felt tears running down his cheeks and began shaking lightly. He raised his head a bit, and noticed the metal box not far away. He wasn't able to reach it, his arms were trapped under him and he was too much in pain to move them. He was hoping he could just blow with the bombs instead of being raped by that man.

"I don't have lube, so it's probably gonna hurt," Jacob informed like Adam didn't know anything about anal sex. "So just relax as much as you can, I don't want to hurt you more than I need too..."

"Jacob, please, don't do that...please..." the singer begged again, hoping that maybe the terrorist would hear his plea and let him go.

But instead of letting him go, Jacob spat on his finger and started giving all his attention on Adam's hole. When there was enough saliva, he pushed on the tight ring of muscle, invading the younger man slowly. The singer was whining and sobbing; he didn't want that, but he wasn't able to do anything to make it stop. Because of the pain and the fear, his body began to shake without control when he felt Jacob's fingers being removed of inside of him; he knew what was coming next. He tried to focus on something else, but wasn't able to stop feeling the head of the terrorist's cock pushing on his hole. When the head was almost inside, he heard footstep coming from behind them.

"Kagan, let him go!" a voice ordered.

In his agony, Adam recognized that voice; it was Inspector Thomson.

* * *

><p>*****Please leave a comment*****<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Did you hear me? Let him go, now!" Thomson repeat, getting closer carefully and pointing a gun at the terrorist.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked, looking behind him. "Do you really think that I'm gonna let him go? I've wanted this for months…" he added, moving a bit away from Adam to search for something in his pants, but keeping a hand on the singer's lower back.

"Move away from him!" the inspector ordered again.

But the terrorist didn't care; he leaned back on the singer, but this time with a gun in the hand that he pointed at Adam's head.

"Drop your weapon or you are going to be responsible for the hole in his head!" Jacob said, fixing his pants back on with his free hand. "Lambert comes with me or I kill him…your choice!"

Adam turned his head to be able to see better what was going on behind him. At this moment, the ground began to tremble and they heard a big bang coming from somewhere else in the theater. Everything in the room was shaking, dust was falling from the ceiling and fire sirens could be heard from somewhere in the theater. The quake lasted a few seconds, but it was long enough for Jacob to move quickly and to shoot in the direction of Thomson who was momentary distracted. The singer didn't take the time to see if the inspector was hit, he let himself drop on the floor and tried to fix his pants. He just had the time to lower his head under the desk before a bullet whistled through the air an inch from his right ear. He wasn't able to move very fast because he was still in pain, but he tried to hide on the other side of the desk, away from Jacob.

From where he was, he couldn't see what was going on, but he heard a lot of curses coming from the terrorist and the inspector, and a few gun shots.

"When my brother comes back, you will be a dead man!" Jacob assured.

"Daniel is dead," Thomson informed. He was now outside the room, probably hiding from the terrorist's bullets.

"You are lying…"

"No, Jacob…I killed him myself a few minutes ago…"

The terrorist stayed silent for a few minutes; Adam could only hear his breathing. He was probably thinking about what to do next. Daniel was the one who made the decisions, and now that he was dead, Jacob had to do it himself.

"I'm sorry, Adam," he finally said.

The singer didn't know why Jacob was telling him that he was sorry. Maybe it was because he had hurt him and tried to rape him. But he understood very fast what he meant when he saw the terrorist reaching for the small metal box on the desk.

"The trigger…Don't let him touch it!" Thomson yelled from outside the room.

At these words, with the bit of strength he had left in his body and despite the pain, Adam managed to move quickly enough on his knees to grab the box about one second before Jacob reached it. He fell back on the floor, on his left side, the precious box safe in his hands.

"Adam, give it to me…" Jacob ordered, moving closer to the singer and pointing his gun at him.

Adam knew that he couldn't go anywhere; so he just held the metal box against his chest, trying to protect it as much as he could. But before the terrorist had the time to pull the trigger or grab the box, he fell on the floor next to Adam, a hole behind his head. The singer just had time to see Thomson walking closer to him before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Adam could hear voices that he didn't recognize and emergency sirens coming from everywhere around him. He felt hands on his head, his arms and his chest. He could feel that he was lying on something, probably a stretcher, and that someone was moving it. He wanted to open his eyes to see what was going on but he was so weak that he didn't have the strength to do it.<p>

After a few minutes, he felt himself being lifted up and rolled inside something, probably an ambulance. At this moment, he heard his name pronounced by someone he knew. So he opened his eyes but couldn't see anything. His vision was foggy, as if he was surrendered by smoke. But after a few seconds, he was able to distinguish where he was. He found that Tommy was standing just outside the ambulance and was looking at him, his hands in his pockets. His skin was dark grey and a part of his clothes was covered with dry blood. But what shocked him even more was the scene behind the bassist; a part of the theater had disappeared, flames and smoke could be seen in several places, firefighters, paramedics and policemen were running around and helping people in distress. He wanted to ask Tommy what happened and where was everyone, but he wasn't able to form words. The blonde didn't seem to be able to talk a lot either; he was just there, looking at him. Adam noticed that he was crying. A paramedic got inside next to him and closed the door. When he felt the engine moving, the singer noticed that he had tears running down his own cheeks as well.

* * *

><p>He didn't know if he had fallen asleep or if he had passed out, but when Adam opened his eyes, it felt like he was sleeping for days. His head and his neck were painful and he was a little sore almost everywhere else. After a few seconds, he found out that he was in a bed, at the hospital. The walls of the room were pale green and there were two windows covered by dark brown curtains. "The decoration itself can make you sick," Adam thought, looking around. When he tried to take a look at himself, he noticed that he couldn't move his head; something on his neck was preventing it from moving. So he sat up slowly to have a better look at his body, but it was really difficult for him to move. He noticed that he was wearing a pale blue hospital shirt and sheets were covering his legs. There was an IV on his left hand and he noted a few cuts and bruises on his arms. When he touched his neck, he found out that he was wearing some kind of neck brace. He was wondering how bad he was injured.<p>

After a few minutes, he remembered that he didn't have any idea about what happened to his friends. He just kept in mind Tommy's face; he obviously was sad and despondent. What could have happened back there? Where was his brother, Monte, Cam and Sauli? Sauli…Just the thought of his lover gave him a sharp pain in the stomach. He remembered what happened back there, at the theater. He was seeing the gun shot again, the pain on Sauli's face, the blood covering his clothes, his hands… He felt tears running down his cheeks.

"Adam…"

The singer glanced toward the door and saw Sutan walking inside and closing the door behind him. He was so lost in his painful thoughts that he didn't hear him entering the room.

"I'm glad you're awake…How do you feel?" the makeup artist asked sitting on the side of the bed and taking Adam's hand in his. "Are you okay, honey?" he added, worried, when he noticed that his friend was crying.

"What happened?" Adam said, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

"You probably know better than I do…"

"Where's everyone?"

"Hum…" Sutan began, looking down at his hand on Adam's. "Well…Tommy is downstairs, at the cafeteria…"

"And my brother?"

"In another room, two floors below…"

"Is he okay?" the singer asked again, worried, trying to sit up.

"Yea, he's going to be fine," Sutan assured, pushing lightly on the singer chest to prevent from moving too much. "He got a few burns on his arms and back when he pushed Tommy to the floor to protect him. The doctor said that he will be fine, but the burns will leave scars on his body."

"Protecting him from what?"

"The explosion! More than the half of the theater exploded, Adam…" Sutan explained, surprised to see that his friend seemed to not be aware of what happened back there. "You didn't know?"

The singer took a few moments to remember what he heard and saw before waking up in the hospital. The earthquake when he was with Jacob and the smoke and the fire when he saw Tommy outside…He wasn't even thinking about the bombs when it happened, but it explained a lot.

"Well…obviously and fortunately, I wasn't in that part of the building…" Adam noted, absently. He was thinking more about the fact that there were still more than hundred people inside when he felt the earthquake. He was scared to know how many of them were dead. "And where is Cam? Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine; she is just in shock."

"Thank god…" the singer said, relieved. "And Monte, where is he?"

But Sutan didn't have the time to answer because a nurse came inside the room. She was really short and a little chubby. She had black hair tied in a pony tail and she was wearing big red frame glasses.

"Hello Adam, I'm Rose…How do you feel?" she said, looking at his IV. She had a high-pitched voice and was smiling even when she was talking.

"I'm good…in a little bit of pain, but nothing that I can't tolerate."

"Good…I'm going to find something for the pain after I examined you," she said, taking the singer's pulse. "I'm sorry, Sir, but can you leave for a few minutes?" she asked, looking at Sutan.

"Yea, yea...no problem…I'll be back later…" the makeup artist assured, giving a quick kiss on Adam's forehead before leaving the room.

While the nurse was examining him, the doctor, a young and tall woman named Alice Davis, came to see him. She told him that he had a serious concussion, a cervical sprain, one broken clavicle and two broken ribs. They had given him morphine to keep the pain bearable, because without the meds, it could be really difficult to tolerate it. Dr. Davis explained that he would have to stay at the hospital for a least one more week to keep him monitored and to be sure his injuries would not aggravated. A few minutes after the nurse had gave him more morphine, Adam felt like he was really light and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>Adam was slowly waking up and could hear two people murmuring not far away from him. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Tommy and his mother, Leila, sat on the small couch beside the windows. Tommy looked like hell; he was very pale, he had big shadows under his eyes and his hair and makeup were a mess. Looking carefully, the singer noticed that his friend's eyes were red, as if he had cried.<p>

They didn't notice that he was awake, because they were still murmuring. He noted that they were talking about what happened, so he decided to wait before interrupting them.

"Lisa will be here this afternoon…She's going to ask what happened…I don't know if I'm going to be able to talk to her…" Tommy said, looking down at the floor.

"I can talk to her if you want to," Leila proposed, stroking the blonde's back. "I'll explain to her how he died…"

At this last word, Adam frowned. Died! He remembered that Isaac was dead, but he didn't understand why they were talking about a woman named Lisa. The only Lisa he knew linked with Tommy was Lisa Pittman, Monte's wife. Suddenly, he realised that Sutan didn't say anything about the guitarist…Maybe something happened and the makeup artist didn't want to tell him the bad news.

"Hey…" Adam managed to say even if his throat was dry and sore. "Why are you talking about Lisa? What happened to Monte?" he asked, confused.

"Oh…Adam…you're awake!" Leila said standing up and walking closer to the bed. She ran a hand through Adam's hair and kissed his forehead. "I was so worried…"

"Mom…Who else died?" he asked again, looking at Tommy who was sitting at his feet on the bed. His eyes were filled with tears.

"About fifty people died in the explosion, Adam…Monte was one of them."

* * *

><p>*****Please leave a comment*****<p> 


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After Adam had learned about Monte and the other victims, he began to panic. After everything that happened, it was just too much; he fell apart. He was crying and shaking, so his nurses and the doctor were alerted and came into the room. After a few minutes, because the singer was still in shock, they decided to give him a sedative to calm him down. He was asleep after a few seconds.

Later that day, Adam woke up when he felt someone touching his chest; a nurse was checking on him. He was a little groggy, so the nurse explained him that they would keep him on light sedatives until he got stronger. After the nurse at left the room, his mother came back.

"How do you feel?" she asked, sitting on a couch next to the bed.

"I don't know..." Adam said, sighing lightly. He was keeping his eyes on the ceiling, pensive.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leila asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her son's hand.

"I'm sorry if I fell apart earlier...I don't understand what happened...I wasn't able to think straight..."

"You don't have to excuse yourself, honey. With what happened at the theater, it's normal to react like you did."

Adam nodded and closed his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't see how he looked, but he was sure he was a mess. Just by touching it, he knew his hair needed a good shower. Thinking about a shower, he thought it would feel so good to take a long and hot one. He was feeling dirty after everything that happened, especially after what Jacob did to him. Suddenly, flashes of the latest events came back to his head. He was seeing everything again like it was happening in front of his eyes, even if they were still closed. He saw a few of his fans being killed; Isaac laying on the ground with a hole in his forehead and he could feel Jacob hands and mouth on him. There was an image that began to appear in his mind, but he was fighting to prevent it from coming back. He didn't want to see it or to think about it again; it was too painful. But he was too weak so he saw him; Sauli, laying on the floor in a pool of blood. It was like he could still smell the odour of his blood on him.

"Adam...Are you okay?" Leila asked, bringing the singer back from his thoughts.

He opened his eyes and noticed that his mother seemed to be worried. At this moment, he realised that he had tears running down his cheeks. Biting his lower lips, he nodded to her.

"What are you thinking about?" she demanded, stroking her son's arm.

Wiping his tears with the back of his hand, Adam turned his head as much as he could and looked at his mother. He knew she just wanted to be there for him, to help him, but he wasn't sure if he should tell her about the horrible images that he had in his mind. And he didn't know if he wanted her to understand that everything was his fault. His fans came to see him and his friends came to play music for him, but now they were dead.

"It was my fault..." he said in a sigh, shaking his head.

"Adam, what are you talking about? What was your fault?"

"What happened back there..." he began, frowning. It was so obvious for him that it almost made him impatient to see that his mother had no clue. "The fans, Isaac, Monte...Sauli..."

"How can you say that?" Leila wondered, stroking Adam's forehead. "You didn't hurt or kill anyone, those men did, not you..."

"You don't understand..."

"So tell me."

"Everyone who was in the theater was there because of me," the singer explained, weakly. With the sedative and the emotions he was feeling, he began to be very tired. "The band was there to play for me, the crew and Neil were there to help me, the fans were there to see my gig...and Daniel and his men were there because it was me, it was my concert..."

"So you are saying that the men who took all of you hostage decided to do it because it was your show..." Leila said, obviously trying to understand what her son was talking about. "Why would they do that? For revenge? You didn't even know them...That doesn't make sense!"

Adam shook his head and sighed; that was not what he meant to say. But his eyelids were now very heavy and he thought that maybe that wasn't the best moment to talk about all of it. For now, he should keep his guilty feelings to him and get some rest.

"I'm sorry mom, can we talk about this later?" he asked, yawning.

Leila nodded and smiled at her son. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek, before grabbing a magazine and sitting back on the couch. Adam closed his eyes and fell asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Adam was so exhausted that he slept until the next morning. Well, he half-woke up a few times during the night when the nurses came to check on him, but it was like he was in a dream. When he opened his eyes in the morning, he took a look toward the couch. But his mother wasn't there. Instead of her, he found Tommy curled up in ball, asleep. With the angle of his body on the small couch, Adam thought he couldn't be comfortable. He noted that the blonde was now wearing clean clothes and that he had washed his face and put new makeup on. When the nurse entered the room to give the singer his breakfast, Tommy woke up, stretching.<p>

"Hey!'

"Hey, Adam...How are you?" the blonde said, yawning. "Ouch..." he whined, trying to stand up.

"How could you sleep in that position?" the singer asked, smiling weakly.

"I don't know...I guess I was really tired, or bored...But my body held it against me!" Tommy noted, standing up finally, and going to sit at his friend's feet.

"How is everyone?"

"Not too bad...considering the events..." the bassist said, lowering his head. "It's really hard for Sophie and Lisa...she didn't tell the kids, yet..."

"Yea...losing the one you love is really hard..." Adam murmured, feeling the tears filling his eyes.

"And you, how are you doing?"

"Well, with all the drugs they are giving me, it's okay...But thinking about the others, I guess it could be worst..."

"Do you know when they will let you go?"

"In a few days..."

"Are you going to your place?"

"Yea, I want to be with my stuff...and my mother will come to stay with me for a while; to help me."

"At least, you both won't be alone to take care of everything..."

Adam nodded and stayed silent for a while. Thinking about going back home was difficult. Staying alone without Sauli wouldn't be easy. It would be painful to see the Fin's stuff everywhere in the house. It hurt him so much to think about his lover that he had not been able to talk about him since he woke up at the hospital. But he knew he couldn't act like nothing had happened any longer.

"Yea...but it's gonna be hard to be home with what happened to Sauli..." the singer said, weakly. He could feel that his voice was shaking a little.

"With what happened to you, too...But after a few weeks, it's going to be better," Tommy noted, smiling encouragingly.

"Yea, I guess time can help to fix a lot of things..." Adam confirmed, lowering his head. The tears were filling his eyes again, but he didn't want to cry in front of Tommy.

"Well, at least you are going to see each other soon!"

"What! What are you talking about?" the singer asked, raising his head quickly and looking questioningly at his friend.

"Hum...I saw the doctor before coming back to see you, that's what she told me," Tommy said, wondering what was wrong with Adam.

"But...She told me I was fine...," the singer said, weakly. "I just need to take it easy for a few weeks, and I'm going to be okay..."

"I know...What's wrong about that?"

"But why did you just say that I'm going to die?"

"What! I didn't say that you were dying...Why are you saying that?"

Adam was completely lost and wondered if Tommy was hiding something from him. Maybe he was just too groggy to understand what the blonde was talking about.

"But you said that Sauli and I would see each other again...Or maybe you were talking about his corpse..."

"Adam, what are you talking about?" the bassist asked, confused. "Sauli is not dead...Why are you talking like he died?"

The singer looked at the blonde with wide open eyes. "Sauli is not dead..." he repeated in his head. That couldn't be possible. He saw him, on the floor, losing his blood on the stage...

"Sauli is not dead..." Adam repeated again out loud, not believing it, yet.

"Of course, he's not...You didn't know?"

* * *

><p>It took Adam a few seconds to understand that it was real; Sauli wasn't dead. Tommy was really surprised to find out that the singer thought that his lover was dead since the last time he saw him, and that he didn't know he was in the hospital, a few rooms away. The bassist told Adam that after he had been brought out of the stage area, Monte and Neil had grabbed Sauli and brought him somewhere safe. They took care of him until two cops appeared. Seeing that he was severely injured, the policemen got him out of the theater a few minutes before the bomb exploded.<p>

When he realized it was real, Adam thought he had never been so happy in his life and was thinking about only one thing; getting out of his bed and his room to go looking for Sauli. But fortunately, two nurses were not far away and helped Tommy keep the singer in his bed. They made him promise to stay there until he had the permission from his doctor to leave his room.

The day after, while Adam was eating his lunch, Tommy entered the room pushing Sauli in a wheelchair. He was pale and looked tired but was shining when he saw Adam. The singer was more than happy, too, to finally see his lover. Helped by the bassist, Sauli sat on the bed and cuddle next to Adam after the two of them had kissed. The singer was so glad to hold him against him that he couldn't stop the tears that ran down his cheeks. They spent about an hour together before the nurse came to take Sauli back to his room; he needed to get some rest and Adam, too.

Later that same day, inspector Thomson visited Adam. He needed to ask him a few questions for his investigation. The singer had also some questions for the inspector and learned more about what happened before, during and after the police irrupted in the theater. He learned that the bomb which had killed Monte and about fifty people were trigged by one of Daniel's men.

* * *

><p>Ten days later, Adam was released from the hospital and joined Sauli, who had received his permission to leave 3 days before, in their house. Like she had proposed, Leila stayed with them during a few days to help them with the chores and other needs they could have.<p>

Sophie and Lisa had decided to wait until everyone was out of the hospital before setting the date for the funeral of Isaac and Monte. They did it two days after Adam went home. It was private funeral, with friends and family only, but they received a lot of support from the fans all around the world.

After a few days, Adam realized he would need to find some help; he wasn't able to stop thinking that what happened at the Springfield theater was his fault. Even if everyone -Sauli, Tommy, Cam, Neil, Lisa, Sophie, inspector Thomson...- told him he was wrong, he wasn't able to get over it. He also had problems with what Jacob did to him. He was feeling guilty and was still feeling dirty. So, he began to consult a psychologist about two weeks after he had left the hospital. He knew it would take a while before getting to a normal life, but he was confidant.

* * *

><p>It took nine months before Adam decided to go back to his music. Yes, he sang sometimes when he was with his friends, but never when he was in public. He had spoken with Tommy and Cam and they wanted to find a new drummer. Since Adam had proposed to Tommy to be his new guitarist, they needed to find a new bassist. The singer was a bit uncomfortable in the beginning, but after he had spoken to Sophie and Lisa, he knew it was time to move forward.<p>

So, after about one week of research, he met Ashley who would play the bass and John the drums. They played together for a few weeks and, one year after the explosion of a part of the Springfield theater, they did a concert in memory of Isaac, Monte and all the people who had died. The show went really good, the crowd was amazing and the atmosphere was fantastic. At the end of the last song, when he was saluting his fans a last time, Adam could feel the presence of Isaac and Monte at his side and knew his friends would always be with him.

The End

*****Please leave a comment*****


End file.
